


And Never Brought to Mind

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: #16 of the Sunshine Files.  Some new Taylors arrive on the scene and complicate everyone's lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is the sequel to "Should Old Acquaintance".  It is the next instalment of "The Sunshine Files".    


* * *

Craig felt a tightening across his chest. The man claiming to be a relation, a John Patrick Taylor, had just slammed his way out of Craig’s office. If he didn’t know any better, Craig might have thought he was having a heart attack. He wasn’t, he was having a panic attack. 

He immediately got on the phone and called his lawyer, but the son of a bitch had the nerve to be away for the long holiday weekend with his family. Craig was working and his lawyer was away playing happy family. Shit! Craig had no family. His second marriage was failing. He thought when he met the beautiful and talented Susan, he had hit the jackpot. But now she was beginning to resent him. She wanted children of her own and wanted Craig to ‘reconnect’ with Justin and Molly, a son who’s queer and living with the child molester who tainted him and a daughter who now hates him. He once had a beautiful and dutiful wife but she’s now making it on her own. 

Now this, a man trying to stake a claim on whatever money he had. No way. Craig picked up the phone, then slammed it down again. He turned off the lights and locked up the office. Out in the hall he pulled out his cell. 

***** 

"Mother, it’s getting late. We can drive you home now," Claire whispered to Joan who was sitting in the porch holding the sleeping star of the day.  It was just about nine. The christening party was winding down. Emmett’s minions had cleaned up; he and Drew had gone home. The leftovers were packed up and stored, and each guest went home with a goody bag. Nick and Hunter were saying their goodnights. Claire and Steve were just about out the door. John and Bobby had put Patrick to bed and were lounging with the family in the porch. Ted, Allen and the rest of the Liberty Avenue gang were all ready to hit the road. 

Jennifer and Molly were helping Justin load up the Patrick/Katherine painting into her car when her cell phone rang. Jennifer saw who the call was from, and almost didn’t answer.  "What do you want?" 

"Jen, I may have a problem. I need your help." 

"Oh?" 

"I mean, we may have a problem. Not you, but Molly and maybe Justin." 

"You son of a bitch!" Jennifer screamed into her cell. "You refuse to speak to our son, you don’t acknowledge our granddaughter and now you want my help? How dare you!" 

"Jen, please!" Craig desperately pleaded. 

"Speak fast, asshole." 

Craig quickly told Jennifer about what took place in his office. 

"Shit. The family is here. I’ll get back to you." Jennifer snapped her phone shut cutting off her ex-husband mid-sentence. 

"Mom?" Justin and Molly said in unison.  They were very concerned hearing only their mother’s side of the conversation. 

"Let’s go inside. We may be in trouble and may need the family’s help." 

Justin and Molly followed their mother back into the cottage. In the porch, Joan was tired but reluctant to give up the precious little girl she was holding. Joan had behaved impeccably during the whole day. She didn’t get drunk; she remained calm and polite, even when she saw several men kissing each other and even Gus’ mothers were prone to overt displays of affection. Joan had kept her eyes closed for most of the afternoon. But she couldn’t turn a blind eye to the sweet little girl who had won her heart. And her heart ached, knowing she’d have to leave soon. Joan wasn’t sure when she’d be invited back again, if ever. 

"Mother, Claire, it’s late. And we have plenty of room if you want to stay the night." Brian couldn’t help but notice how his mother hadn’t moved since Bree had climbed into her lap and fallen asleep. 

"But I..." Joan couldn’t believe her son’s suggestion. Plus she had no clothes, nothing for an overnight. 

"Mother, we can figure something out. Claire, John’s mother, stays here often to babysit. I’m sure we can find something for you to sleep in. The Squirt will have fun eating breakfast with her grandmother in the morning." 

"Well, if it’s not too much trouble and Claire and her husband don’t mind staying, I’d love to have breakfast with Briana." Joan paused then ventured a question. "Brian, why do you call her Squirt? It’s so unladylike." 

"Mother, if you haven’t noticed, I’m no lady." Brian was about to explain when Jennifer rushed in with Justin and Molly hot on her heels. 

"Brian, I think you better put the baby to bed. We may have a potential problem." Jennifer helped herself to a glass of wine and waited until the family gathered and Brian put Bree to bed. 

"Mom, what’s going on and what did Craig say to you that made you so angry?" Jennifer was visibly shaken and Justin needed to know why. 

Brian’s fists began to ball up at his sides. Jennifer was about to explain but she hesitated when she saw Joan. 

"Brian?" Jennifer gazed at her son-in-law with the question in her eyes. "It’s okay, Mother Taylor. You can speak freely," Brian reassured Jennifer, using that term for her that may have at one time been derogatory but now was a term of endearment. 

"Craig, that bastard, just called. He said a young man claiming to be a relative snuck his way into his office demanding money. Well, that’s not exactly what he said but you get the idea and I’m not sure how this is going to affect anyone, but he wants my help and I thought I’d ask you all and....." Jennifer was so nervous and flustered, she wasn’t making much sense.  

Brian was getting a headache. "JENNIFER!" Brian shouted, startling almost everyone in the room. "So some guy comes in and claims to be a relative of Craig's, big fucking deal! What difference does it make to us?" 

"I guess I didn’t make myself clear." 

That remark garnered a Kinney glare. 

"He said a young man with black hair and blue eyes with an accent walked in with some papers and claimed to be related to Craig and Justin." 

"Yeah, so? Craig probably got around," Brian snarked. 

"Brian, I don’t think you fully understand. Craig certainly doesn’t because he has no idea what we know." By now the whole family had a headache. 

"Jen, honey, WILL YOU GET TO THE FUCKING POINT!" Debbie shouted in frustration. 

"His name, the man’s name..." Jennifer began. 

"WHAT!?" The family, minus Joan who was thoroughly confused, shouted back.  

"John Patrick Taylor!" 

It got so quiet in the porch that you could hear a pin drop. Justin sidled up to Brian then hung on to him in a limpet-like grasp. Brian kissed the top of Justin’s head then closed his eyes. The family waited in silence. They could almost see the wheels turning in Brian’s head. Then the master quietly issued orders. 

"Bobby, does your computer have copies of our contracts?" Brian addressed his brother-in-law. 

"I’m on it. I’ll check Justin’s first then yours," Bobby replied as he got up and went up his spiral staircase to his attic office. 

"No loopholes. Clear?" 

"Clear." 

"Ted, go up to my office. You know I’m linked to Kinnetik and Perspective and you need to check on the special accounts..." 

"You got it, boss." Ted climbed the other staircase to boot up Brian’s computer. 

Brian looked around and casually addressed the family. "We have one advantage," Brian remarked softly. 

Justin looked up into Brian’s eyes. "What’s that?" Justin asked.  

"It’s a holiday weekend. You really can’t conduct too much business until Tuesday. We have time to formulate a plan and to make sure your assets are protected. And the kids." 

Justin nodded; he trusted Brian to protect him and their children. Brian closed his eyes again, deep in thought, then they snapped open. "Mel, you still handle Michael’s accounts and contracts?"  

"Yes, I do." 

"You better go through everything with a fine tooth comb. Check out the contracts that have anything to do with Rage. If Michael’s assets are too closely wrapped with Justin’s..." 

"I understand. Lindz, we should go, I need to do some research." Lindsay nodded, then she and Melanie started to get ready to leave, Debbie and Carl with them. 

"Bri, should I be worried?" Michael asked his long time friend and at times, guardian angel or devil as the case may be. 

Brian smiled reassuringly at Michael. "No, Mikey, you let me do the worrying. I promise, it’ll be okay. Professor, take your husband home and, um...distract him. I’ll keep you posted. This may prove to be nothing." 

Ben nodded and they said their goodbyes. 

"Pop? Me and JR, can we stay? We don’t have school until Tuesday." Gus wanted to stick around to lend his support to his father and Justin. And Gus knew he and JR could keep an eye on Bree and Patrick while the grownups dealt with the latest drama. Brian understood what his son was doing and he couldn’t be any prouder than he was at that moment. 

"Check it out with your moms. If it’s cool with them, it’s cool with me." Brian gave Gus a hug and ruffled the boy’s hair.  

"Okay, Pop." 

"Brian?" Ted called out from the attic office. 

"Yes, Theodore." 

"Bri, a lot would have to happen for anyone but the designee to get a hold of any of the special accounts. They’re all locked up tighter than a drum," Teddy said with a bit of mirth in his voice. 

"Same here, Big Guy," Bobby called out from the opposite end of the porch. "We did a lot to protect your individual assets as well as any joint assets and ventures." 

"How about the Farm?" Brian glanced at Claire and Steve.  

"That's all dependent upon JABK, nothing to do with Patrick. We’re okay there but I’ll go through it all again in the morning, just in case." Bobby shut down the computer and rejoined the family. 

"Ted! Hang it up for now. It’s late." Brian looked up at the balcony. 

"You got it, boss." Ted came down the stairs. 

The family offered their support and promises to call the next day. Joan watched her son. The significance of what was happening was lost on Joan but she couldn’t help notice how the family rallied around Brian and Justin. And how, in a crisis, Brian remained cool, level headed and in control. This was something Brian didn’t get from either her or Jack. This was something Brian developed all on his own. It's what helped to make him so good at what he did. Brian was the unnamed protector of the family and they, in return, would do just about anything for him. She was trying to understand why. Joan had never seen the family side, the sweet and gentle side of her son. She never knew that this part of Brian existed.   

"Sunshine, let’s work out the sleeping arrangements, then go to bed. There’s nothing much more we can do right now." 

 

Brian, Justin, John and Bobby got everyone settled in for the night, locked up the cottage then went to bed.

 

*****

 

Joan rolled over and opened her eyes.  She looked around disoriented, then she realized she wasn't in her own bed.  It had been years since she had slept anywhere but in her own bed.

 

Gradually it all came back to her, the baptism and her beautiful granddaughter, Briana, the party and Brian suggesting that she stay for the night.  She reached for her wrist and gave it a pinch.  She was still there at the cottage.  It wasn't a dream.  Brian had actually invited her to stay overnight.  Her head could hardly comprehend it.

 

She was sleeping in Brian's office on the upper floor of the cottage.  Claire and her husband had taken the sun porch bed.  Joan had been amazed to see it revealed when the screens that surrounded it were pulled back a little bit.  It had been almost invisible while the party was going on.  And now here she was on the pullout couch in Brian's office.  It wasn't bad as a bed.  

 

She looked around the office noticing the desk and computer and pictures, pictures of Justin and Gus and Bree and various combinations thereof.  With a sigh she noted that there were none of her.  Of course, there wouldn't be since Brian had cut her off after the lawsuits about the Kinney paintings and over Claire's children.  And truthfully Joan had estranged herself from Brian as well.  She had felt so hurt and cheated by what had happened that she had never made any effort to contact Brian after that.  What she knew about him came through Claire, and that was very small and guarded.

 

Joan drew in a deep breath and propped herself up against the back of the couch.  She didn't here any noise from below.  Glancing at her watch she saw that it was still early.  After the upset last night about somebody named John Patrick Taylor, Joan wondered if people would sleep late.

 

Just then there was a light tap on the door to the office.  

 

"Yes," Joan said hesitantly pulling the sheets up under her chin.

 

"Gamma Doan," a little voice said.

 

"Briana, is that you?" Joan asked.  There was a wide smile on her face.

 

The door opened slowly and a little blond head peeked around.  "Gamma Doan," Briana said again.

 

"Come in, little one," Joan said holding out her arms.

 

Briana ran over to the bed and Joan helped her up.  The little girl nestled against her and Joan hugged her tight.  

 

"What a beautiful face to see first thing in the morning," Joan said kissing the top of Bree's head.  Bree giggled contentedly.  "Did you enjoy your party yesterday?" Joan asked.  Bree nodded.  "You were such a good girl, so grown up."  Bree beamed with pride.  "I loved having you sit on my lap.  Did you know you fell asleep there?"  Bree shook her head.  "Where is everybody?  Are they still asleep?  Where are your daddies?"

 

Bree pointed at the door and said, "Dada."

 

Brian knew he was busted.  He had been listening to the exchange between Bree and his mother.  He wiped the tear from his cheek and pushed open the door.  "I'm here, mother.  Bree wanted to see you, and I'm going to start making breakfast."

 

"You?  Cook?"

 

"I cook," Brian said simply.  "Only a few things but I do them … well," he said with some pride.  She still had a way of criticizing everything he did.

 

"That's good, Brian.  I guess I should get up."  
  
"Do you want to stay with Bree for a while until breakfast is ready?"

 

"That would be lovely, wouldn't it, Briana?"  Bree nodded her approval.

 

"You have towels and everything from last night, so I'll go get to work on breakfast," Brian said stepping out of the room.

 

"Shall we go wash our face and hands, Briana?" Joan asked.  Brian heard his mother's voice.  "I bet you're a big girl and can wash your own hands.  You're so beautiful, and such a good girl."  Brian heard Joan's words and wondered that he had never heard anything like that in his life before.  Joan had rarely if ever had a kind word for him.  He hurried downstairs.

 

When Joan and Briana appeared a little while later, Brian was in full chef mode.  He had a huge pan of scrambled eggs cooking and bacon frying.  Justin was buttering toast.  Claire and her husband were setting the big table in the porch.  Everyone said good morning to Joan as she came into the room.  

 

Joan felt herself blush and mumbled a greeting back.  She held tight to Briana's hand.  They almost seemed glad to see her, and she found that strangely disconcerting.

 

"Can I do something?" she asked.

 

"Could you pour some glasses of orange juice?" Justin asked as he continued buttering.  "Oh, and a guava juice for Brian."  
  
Joan looked up startled.  Guava juice?  She wasn't even sure what that was.  She released Briana's hand.

 

"Dada," Briana called as she ran across the kitchen and wrapped herself around Brian's leg. 

 

Joan expected Brian to yell or shake her off or tell her to get out of the way, as he was stirring and flipping things.  Instead Brian dropped his utensils, turned a couple of knobs and picked up his daughter.  He tossed her in the air causing squeals of delight.  Then he kissed her cheek and said, "Is Miss Briana hungry this morning?"

 

Bree nodded.  "Hungy, Dada."  
  
"You certainly have your father's appetite, Squirt," Brian said blowing a raspberry on Bree's tummy where her nightshirt had ridden up.

 

"Hey," Justin laughed, "a hearty appetite is a good thing."  
  
"It certainly is," Bobby said as he came into the kitchen with John and Patrick.  He snatched a piece of Brian's bacon.  "Can we do anything?"

 

"Dish up the food," Brian said.  "It's all ready.  He carried Bree out to the porch and set her in her high chair.  Everyone followed picking up platters of food or toast or a tray of juice.  Joan trailed behind wondering who this stranger was in her son's body.

 

Soon they were all settled around the table.

 

"I hope everybody slept well," Justin said as he dug into his food.

 

Joan looked at her eggs.  They had little green bits all through them.  She wondered if she dared taste them.  After all, her son had cooked them.  She looked up and saw everyone digging in and mumbling about how good they were.

 

"Um … what are these green things?" Joan finally asked.

 

"Herbs … from my herb garden," Brian said.  "A little basil and lots of chives."  
  
"You … you have an herb garden?" Joan asked in disbelief.

 

"Brian has quite an extensive one," John said proudly.  "We have fresh herbs for all our cooking thanks to him.  He does all the flower beds too.  Maybe he'll give you a tour when we're finished eating," John suggested.

 

Joan stared at her son wondering again at all the things she didn't know about her son.  She took a bite of the eggs.  They weren't bad.  In fact, they were quite delicious.  "These are very good, Brian," she said.

 

"Thank you," Brian said, "and if you'd like to see the gardens, that can be arranged."  
  
"Thank you, I'd like that."  Joan continued eating her eggs and bacon and toast.  She watched Brian breaking up pieces of bacon for Bree and helping her use her spoon to get some of the egg into her mouth.  He seemed so patient and loving.  How could she have been so wrong about him all these years?

 

"Would you like that tour now, Mother?" Brian said as he shoveled the last bit of egg into Bree's mouth.  He wiped her face and hands and lifted her out of her high chair.  "Briana loves the gardens.  She's my best helper.  Aren't you, Squirt?"  Brian tickled her tummy and Bree giggled nodding her head.

 

Brian and Joan walked out through the door at the end of the sun porch.  Outside he set Bree down and they each took one of her hands.

 

"Here's the herb garden," Brian said nodding at the nearest bed.  It's close to the door so that we can get the herbs easily."

 

Joan nodded.  "What kind of herbs do you grow?"

 

"A little bit of everything," Brian replied.

 

"How … how did you come to do this?" 

 

'No thanks to you and Jack,' Brian thought.  "I taught myself by planting and seeing what would grow.  I read some books on herb gardens," Brian said aloud.  
  
"You always were the smart one," Joan admitted.

 

Brian almost made a retort to that but bit his lip instead.  Bree was trying to pull her hands out of those of the adults.  "Let her go," Brian said.  "She loves to run around out here."  
  
Bree took off as soon as they released her.  She ran over to the flowers sticking her nose in some and smelling.  They watched her pull at one large flower until she broke it off falling back on her bum when it finally gave way.

 

"You don't mind that she breaks them?" Joan asked.

 

"No, more will grow to replace that one," Brian stated.  He knew if he had done that at Bree's age in Joan's meager garden, he would have been in for a strapping.  Her gardens were sacrosanct.

 

Joan chuckled as Bree ran over to them carrying her flower.  Her enthusiasm was infectious.  Brian expected her to give the flower to him.  She almost always picked a flower for him when they went on one of these walks.  Surprisingly she ran right past him crashing into Joan's legs.  

 

"Gamma Doan," she giggled.  "For you."  
  
"Oh my!" Joan said, a humongous lump suddenly developing in her throat.  She blinked rapidly trying to hold back the tears.  "Thank you, sweetheart," she managed to get out.

 

"Pwetty," Bree declared.

 

"Very pretty, just like you," Joan said smelling her flower.  "I'll take this home with me.  It will remind me of you."  
  
"You can always come and see Bree.  We have lots of flowers too," Brian admitted.

 

Joan nodded but was unable to say anything else.

 

Hours later Joan sat at her kitchen table, her flower in a little vase in front of her.  It had been a most amazing weekend.  She had so much to think about and remember and evaluate.  But uppermost in her thoughts was a lovely little girl with blond curls.

 


	2. Chapter 2

John Patrick Taylor woke up in the cheesy little bed that he had flopped down on only a few hours prior. After his unsuccessful encounter with, with, with what? His uncle, a long lost cousin? He had no idea how he was related to Craig Taylor or if he was truly related to the rude man he had met the previous day. JP had ridden around for hours in his small rented car. He hadn’t been ready to go back to the hotel and face his sister. JP was disappointed. He had expected hesitancy and possibly fright. He was aware that Craig Taylor was rich and that the artist Justin Taylor was richer, perhaps all Americans were suspicious. But JP wasn’t prepared for all the anger. And he was chastising himself for not being prepared. 

 

JP and his sister had lost their father only months before their trip to America. Their father had left them, their mother and the rest of their family, comfortable. JP had taken over the family’s business, a modest little dry goods store in Panama. They weren’t here for a hand out. At the reading of their father’s will, they learned of the search that their father and grandfather had begun into the past. Of where the very un-Hispanic name of Taylor had come from. In the papers left to them was a rough genealogy of the Taylor family tree. It dated back over a hundred years. 

JP had decided to take up his father’s cause. He scrimped and saved for a ticket to America, specifically to Pittsburgh where all the clues appeared to lead. JP had wondered where his blue eyes came from and why a close cousin had blond hair. Now he was angry. They didn’t have a lot of money to spend so that’s why he and his sister were forced to stay in this cheap hotel on the outskirts of the great city of Pittsburgh. Perhaps the famous artist Justin Taylor who was probably living in a grand mansion, would be more friendly. JP would try the gallery on Tuesday. 

***** 

Brian woke up with a start, his hand searching the expanse of cool sheets, looking for Justin. "Justin?" 

"Out here." Justin called from the porch. 

Brian got up, grabbing the quilt from their bed to wrap around his naked body as he padded through the open glass door to the porch. "Why are you out here all by yourself? You’ll get a chill." Brian noted that the temperature had dipped with the cold Autumn rain that was sheeting down the sides of the glass porch. 

"Couldn’t sleep," Justin whispered. He was wearing only sweat pants and he was beginning to shiver as he stared out into the dark night. Brian drew closer, wrapping them both in the quilt. "Your gerbil’s on overtime," Brian gently snarked into the blond hair as he tightened his hug. 

Justin sighed loudly as he nodded. 

"If I have to watch the rain with the most beautiful and most stubborn man in the state of Pennsylvania, can I at least do it from our brass bed?" Brian heard a small giggle. "I’ll take that as a yes. Come on."  

Brian guided Justin toward the bed and they climbed in. Settling themselves onto the bed, they faced the windows and watched the rain until the din lulled them back to sleep. 

***** 

Tuesday morning and the summer was officially over. Patrick was starting his first day at school. John and Bobby were driving everyone crazy with their incessant worry about the boy’s backpack and lunch, how he would get along with the other children and their overall separation anxiety. However Patrick was excitedly chattering away, looking forward to being a big boy and finally going to school. Bobby had plans to recover from the stress of leaving his child at the school by burying himself in Justin’s contracts to make sure there were no loopholes. While John was planning to personally tear down an old warehouse brick by brick and start on a new project. 

Brian was on his way to Kinnetik with Briana and Justin in tow to escape the madness for the peaceful land of Liberty. 

"Bri, leave me here," Justin said as they pulled up in front of the gallery. 

Sidney wanted to make plans to take the Rage and Kinney paintings on the road for a brief tour. Justin was debating with himself whether he wanted to go on the road again or stay home. 

"I’ll call later and we can meet for lunch if you don’t have an appointment." Justin kissed Brian and the Squirt as he got out of the Jeep. 

"Later, Sunshine," Brian called out as he pulled away from the curb. 

"La-er, Daddy," Bree mimicked. 

"Later," Justin called back with his full wattage smile for his family. Then he entered the gallery. 

"Justin, my lad! So good to see you," Sidney gushed with enthusiasm. "Have you decided to travel with your paintings or reap the rewards from home?" Sidney had heard of the latest drama from Lindsay and suspected the answer. 

"I’m not sure." Justin said with a loud sigh. 

"Whatever you decide is fine with me. We have time. I’m thinking about a small show in a loft gallery in Soho. Very bohemian. Just some wine, cheese and crudités. Maybe you can make an appearance for the first night then come back home." 

"I like that idea. I don’t want to stay away for long."  

"I understand. Let’s look over your portfolio and choose a few Justin Taylor originals, shall we?" Justin nodded and followed Sidney to his office. 

 

Neither man noticed the dark haired gentleman off to the side, admiring a Kinney portrait of Patrick.

 

*****

 

Bobby held Patrick's hand as they walked up to the main entrance of the elementary school.  He wondered if Patrick felt half the trepidation that he was feeling.  He looked down at the red head walking confidently beside him and let out a long sigh.  His little boy was growing up.  He swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed open the door.

 

At the main desk he gave his name and Patrick's.  The secretary directed them to one of the classrooms.  Slowly Bobby led his son down the hallway to the kindergarten.  There was a mass of mothers at the door all seemingly dropping off their children just like he was.  

 

Bobby and Patrick got into line and waited their turn.  Patrick looked at the other children, smiling at some and looking sadly at the ones who were crying.

 

"Why are they crying, Daddy?" he asked Bobby.  "They're not going to be hurt, are they?"

 

"Of course not," Bobby chuckled.  "Some of the mommies are going to be sad to see their children be away from them all day long."  
  
"Will you miss me, Daddy?"

 

"You bet I will, but we know that you can do this.  You'll like school."  
  
"I think so too," Patrick said confidently.

 

Bobby smiled as the mother ahead of him in line walked her son over to the little group sitting quietly on the carpet in the classroom.  She hugged her son before he sat down, and then wiped away a tear as she went to join the other mothers at the back of the room.

 

"Mr. Morrison, nice to see you again," said the kindergarten teacher.  "And Patrick, are you all ready for school?"

 

"Yep," Patrick stated.

 

"That's great.  Perhaps you are ready to join the other children for our story circle."

 

Patrick nodded and started to walk away.  Bobby still held his hand.  Patrick turned back to his father.  "You can go now, Daddy.  I'll be fine."  
  
"I know you will," Bobby said choking back a tear.

 

"Don't cry, Daddy."

 

"I won't and I'll be here to pick you up after school," Bobby promised.

 

Patrick nodded and went to sit with the other children.

 

"He's very grown up," Mrs. Kinsella, the teacher, said with a smile.  "Do you want to stay for a bit?" she asked.  "Some of the others want to be sure their children don't start crying.  I usually find that the children forget all about what's going on as soon as we get started with a story."

 

Bobby nodded and moved to the back of the room.  He watched Patrick talking to the little boy who had sat down just before him.  They seemed to be imparting some kind of kindergarten wisdom to each other.

 

Mrs. Kinsella started the story and the children were immediately drawn in.  No one cried or looked back at their parent.  They were absorbed in the story.  The parents began to drift out of the room feeling that their children would be safe with Mrs. Kinsella.

 

Bobby went with them stopping by his car and taking out his cell phone.  He punched in a number and waited.

 

"I did it," he said into the phone when it was answered.

 

"How did it go?" John asked.

 

"He was braver than me," Bobby admitted.  "Not even one tear.  Well, not from him anyway."  
  
"Are you okay?"

 

"He's growing up, John.  The next thing we know he'll be heading off to university or getting married."

 

"Jesus, Bobby, give him a couple of years before that happens."  
  
"I know.  I'm sorry."  
  
"You'll be fine," John said reassuringly.  "And Patrick will be great from what you tell me."  
  
"I know."

 

"I'll see you tonight.  Try not to miss him too much."  
  
"I'll try," Bobby said ending the call.  He climbed into his vehicle letting out a big sigh.  He would find things to keep him busy while his son experienced his first day of school.

 

*****

 

About twenty minutes after he went into Sidney's office, Justin walked out.  They had made some decisions about the paintings and Justin was feeling good about the whole process.  As he stepped out into the gallery some movement off to one side caught his attention.  He turned and looked into the very blue eyes of a man he did not know.  The man stared at him unblinking.

 

Justin felt a twinge of fear.  He stepped back and reached for the knob of the door, ready to retreat back into the safety of Sidney's office.

 

"Justin Taylor?" the blue eyed man asked.

 

"Yes?" Justin replied hesitantly.

 

"I … I think we may be related."  
  
"What?"

 

"My name is John Patrick Taylor. I've come all the way from Central America to find you."  
  


Justin stared at the eyes so much like his own.  He knew this had to be the man who had cornered his father.  "What do you want?"

 

"I want to find members of my family.  I know there are Taylors in the Pittsburgh area that I am related to.  I hope you are one of them."  
  
"I bet you do," Justin muttered.  "I understand you met my father a couple of days ago," Justin said wanting to be sure this was the man he thought it was.

 

"Yes, yes, I did.  He was very … unpleasant."

 

"That would be Craig," Justin snorted.  At least they had a mutual dislike for Craig Taylor in common.  "So, what do you want from me?"

 

"Just a bit of your time.  I wondered if we could perhaps get a coffee and talk."  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea," Justin said.

 

"But why?  I merely want to talk and find out a few things."  
  
Justin hesitated.  "Okay, I guess we could go across the road.  There's a Starbucks there."

 

"There's a Starbucks everywhere.  America is such an amazing place," JP said with a big grin as he opened the door of the gallery holding it for Justin to walk through.

 

"Yes, I guess it is."  Justin hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake as he led this long lost Taylor across the street.  
  


***** 

"Brian, you have a visitor," Cynthia said as she entered Brian’s office with Joan Kinney. She showed Joan in and settled her on the sofa. Cynthia left but quickly returned with a tray with coffee and fixings, knowing Brian was going to need it. 

Brian and Ted were going over all the special trust fund accounts that Brian had set up for the children of his family and other family members. They were conferencing with Bobby as Cynthia came in. 

"Bri, switch Bobby to my desk. I can finish up," Ted suggested then he gathered up the documents and excused himself. 

"Hey, Big Guy, I can finish this with Ted. It’ll be fine. I’ll see you later at home." 

Brian nodded then spoke into the speaker. "Yeah, later, Red." Brian pressed a few buttons and cut the connection. 

Brian had that ‘deer in the headlight look’ for a moment before his face became the hardened mask that Joan and the rest of the world knew as Brian Kinney. He quietly sauntered to the sofa and sat. He poured the coffee as he addressed his mother. "Why are you here, Mother?" 

Joan was slightly taken aback at Brian’s cool tone but decided to ignore it. "I never really got the chance to say thank you for inviting me to Briana’s baptism and your warm reception for me. Frankly I was surprised how warmly I was received by your entire family. Most of them are complete strangers to me. They...were very polite." Joan gratefully accepted a cup of coffee from her son and carefully sipped the hot brew. 

"That they are, most of the time," Brian snarked, thinking back over the many times when he wanted to throttle half of them, but he was also so lucky to have each of them. "They, we, were very happy that you joined us." Brian paused; he wasn’t sure what to say. 

"If you have time, do you think we can have lunch together today? I realize it’s short notice." Joan was beginning to have doubts regarding her decision to come to Kinnetik. 

"I have the time but we may have company for lunch." 

"Oh?" 

"Justin and Briana may join us." 

"Are they here?" 

"Briana is in daycare. Justin went to the gallery this morning."  

"Daycare? Isn’t she a bit too young for daycare?" Joan didn’t approve of daycare. If Brian had a wife, it would be her job to care for the child until she was of school age. 

Brian ignored his mother’s disapproval and removed the empty coffee cup from her hand."Come with me," Brian said in a tone that brooked no refusal. 

Joan carefully followed Brian down the halls of Kinnetik. She marveled at the sight of all his employees hard at work. Somehow Joan envisioned that orgies and other perversions took place in this building. But while the atmosphere was jovial and relaxed, she could see that everyone was doing his or her job. 

"You employ women?" Joan mumbled. 

"I’m an equal opportunity fag," Brian said before he realized what had spewed from his lips. He saw Joan cringe at the word fag. Brian debated whether to apologize but they had reached the daycare door. "Here we are," Brian said as he opened the door.  

"Oh my!" Joan exclaimed at the sight of the half dozen children at play and the two child minders busy reading or drawing with their charges. "Is this the daycare?" 

Brian grinned. "It was Justin’s suggestion. He knew as we grew and matured that many of my employees would have children. It just seemed right. And it comes in handy. I like having the Squirt with me." 

Just then the Squirt in question came running up to them. "Dada!" Briana squealed with delight as she threw herself into Brian’s legs. 

"How’s my little girl? You being good?" Brian asked his daughter as he scooped her up into his arms. "Say hello to Grandma Joan." 

"Hi, Gamma Doan," Bree said sweetly and with her own sunny smile. 

"Hello, Briana. How are you today?" 

"Fine. We have party?" 

"No dear, I’m here to have lunch with you and your father, if that’s all right." 

"Hungy, Dada," Bree patted Brian’s face.  

"Okay, ladies, I see I’m outvoted. Let’s find out if your Daddy can join us and we can go to the diner." It dawned on Brian that Joan might not like the diner. "Or we can go somewhere else." Brian looked at his mother.  

"The diner will be fine." 

Brian cracked a small smile. He made sure daycare knew that Briana was going to be with him for lunch then escorted Joan back to his office. 

Punching Justin’s number, he waited for his husband to answer. 

"Hey." 

"Hey yourself. I have two hungry ladies here ready to go to lunch. I was wondering if you can join us." 

"Two?" 

"Yes, Bree and my mother." 

"Your mother?" 

"Yes, Sunshine, we’re about to go to the diner. Are you free for lunch?" 

"Um, give me about thirty minutes and I’ll meet you there." 

"Justin, is everything okay?" Brian could hear the hesitancy in Justin’s voice and was beginning to worry. 

"Stop it, Bri, no need to worry. I’ll see you at the diner. Later." 

"Later, Sunshine." Brian hung up the phone. "We’ll meet him there. Mother, I’m going to take Bree to the bathroom then we’ll be ready. We’ll only be a minute." 

Joan nodded and sat on the sofa while Brian took Bree into his private bathroom. 

"Come on, Squirt, time to preen so we can wow them at the diner."  

"‘Kay, Dada." 

Joan couldn’t help but smile. 

***** 

Justin snapped his cell phone shut. 

"You have to go?" JP Taylor asked. 

They had been sipping lattes at Starbucks sitting at a small table in a quiet corner of the store. Justin still wasn’t sure if he had made the right decision to confront this stranger that very well might be intent on destroying his family. He learned very little other than that JP and his sister found out about the American Taylors at their father’s funeral. 

"I’m joining my partner for lunch. Look, John, I’m still not sure what you want of me but I need to know. Are you here to hurt my family?" Justin did his damnedest to appear stern and menacing. He knew he couldn’t pull it off like Brian but he had to try. Even though Justin had about ten years on JP, his innocent good looks still made Justin appear eighteen. 

"I’m not here to hurt anyone. I just want to know if it’s true that we have relations here. Take this, I have plenty of copies." JP handed Justin the envelope that he had tried to give Craig, but Craig was too frightened to take. "There’s a copy of my passport so you know I’m not an illegal. I’ve written the phone number of my hotel on the envelope. Please, Mr. Taylor, I’m just here for information. My sister and I go home next week. I don’t have much time." 

Justin took the packet and slipped it into his messenger bag. "Okay, I’ll look this over and contact you tomorrow." Justin got up to leave then he turned to look at JP. "Can you find your way back to the hotel?" 

"Yes. Thank you. Until tomorrow then?" JP said with hope. 

Justin smiled weakly then walked away.   

 


	3. Chapter 3

Brian pushed open the door to the diner.  He had Briana in his arms.  He held the door back as he let his mother precede him into the diner.  He nearly bumped into her as she stopped just inside the door.

 

"There's a booth in the back," Brian directed her.

 

"Oh … oh, of course," Joan said glancing around at all the same sex couples sitting together.  She knew she should have insisted that they go somewhere else.

 

"Take the back booth," Debbie said with a smile as she hurried by laden with plates.

 

"I see you got our reservation," Brian called after her.  He knew she would have given him the finger if she didn't have her hands full.

 

"I can't believe Debbie still works here," Joan said as she sat down.

 

"Debbie is the diner, and she wouldn't know what to do with herself without it," Brian said with a smile.  "Do you want to sit next to Grandma Joan?" Brian asked his daughter.

 

Bree looked from her father to her grandmother and back again.  She gave a little frown.  She always loved to sit beside her Dada and he usually wanted her there.  He was good at feeding her French fries and bites of hot dog.  But this was different.  She looked at Grandma Joan and finally nodded her head.  "'Kay," she grinned.

 

Joan smiled and accepted the little bundle from Brian.  She had thought Briana would refuse.  After all she hardly knew the little girl and Bree had only met her for the first time on the weekend.  She was pleased that Briana wanted to sit beside her.  She placed Briana on the inside where she couldn't get into too much trouble.  Brian smiled his approval.

 

"What do you want for lunch?" Joan asked the little girl.

 

"Hot dog!" Bree cried.

 

"She always has that when we come here.  Someday I hope to get her to develop taste buds that will appreciate something more … refined," Brian snarked at his mother.

 

Joan looked at her son.  She realized she knew next to nothing about him and his life.  She turned to look at Briana.  Instinctively she knew that Brian would do anything, would provide anything that the little girl wanted.  Where had he learned all these things?

 

"What can I get you?" Debbie asked as she sidled up to the booth.  "Good to see you again, Joan."  
  
"I'll have the usual, and a cheeseburger and fries for Justin.  The usual for Bree too.  Right, Squirt?"

 

Bree looked up and repeated carefully, "Usual." 

 

Debbie wrote each order.  "You've been training her to do that, haven't you?" Debbie laughed.

 

"Don't have to," Brian smirked.  "She's a smart little cookie.  Knows what she wants, and how to get it."  
  
"Cookie," Bree repeated hoping that meant she was getting one of those too.

 

Debbie chuckled.  "And what will you have, Joan?"

 

"A grilled cheese sandwich, please."

 

"Got it," Debbie said.  "And drinks?"

 

"Coffee and a glass of milk," Brian said.  Joan nodded.

 

Debbie moved away to put their order in and get their drinks.

 

"What made you come to see me today, Mother?" Brian asked.

 

"I told you."  
  
"You've never asked me to take you to lunch before."  
  
"I might have even treated you, but you didn't give me the chance," Joan said with a little smirk that matched Brian's.

 

Brian looked up and then realized that his mother was making a joke.  His mouth dropped open, before he could stop it.  Once he recovered, he coughed and then chuckled.  "Good one, Mom."  
  
Joan looked at her son.  He had called her Mom, without a sarcastic tone to his voice and without using his usual formal term of Mother.  Were they making progress?  "I wanted to thank you for asking me to Briana's baptism.  You didn't have to do that.  And … and I really did appreciate it."  
  
"I'm glad you came."  
  
A young man took that moment to walk past their booth.  He managed to jostle Brian's shoulder as he went by.  Brian looked up and smirked at the man.  Then he shook his head.  The man shrugged and mouthed, "Another time."

 

"What was that all about?" Joan demanded.  She had watched the unseemly display and couldn't understand why her son didn't set the man straight.

 

"He didn't mean anything.  It was harmless."  
  
"I would hardly call that harmless.  And you're waiting for your husband.  How dare he?"

 

"Give it a rest, Mother."  
  
"I will never understand this crazed attitude about S E X," she said spelling out the last word.  "How can you be so promiscuous?"

 

"S E X," Briana spelled just the way Joan had done.  She had no idea what it meant but she liked learning new things.

 

Joan and Brian both looked at her and shook their heads, frowning at her.

 

"I'm not promiscuous," Brian snapped at his mother.  "You don't know anything about me."  He could feel his anger rising.  Why did she always have to do this to him?

 

"S E X," Bree singsonged.

 

"Hey," a voice said from behind him.

 

Brian turned to tell the trick to fuck off, when he realized it was Justin.  He stood up and kissed Justin whispering, "Hey, Sunshine."

 

"What's wrong?" Justin asked as he held Brian in a brief hug.

 

"Nothing, now that you're here," Brian said letting Justin slide into the booth first.  He might need to make a quick getaway and he didn't want to be trapped on the inside.

 

"S E X," Bree piped up.

 

"I see you've been instructing our daughter in the fine art of spelling."  
  
"She doesn't know what she's saying," Joan said quickly.  She realized she was responsible for what Bree was saying.

 

Debbie brought their meals and set them out in front of them.  Brian glared at his mother.

 

"S E X," Bree repeated with a little giggle.

 

Debbie looked at her with a strange expression on her face.  "What the fuck are you people teaching her?" Debbie demanded.

 

Joan winced at Debbie's choice of words.  She hoped Bree didn't start saying that word too.

 

"Stuff some hot dog in her mouth, Joan," Justin said with a laugh.

 

Joan stared at him and then realized what he was doing.

 

"S E X," Bree said once more before Joan held a piece of hot dog at her mouth.  Bree opened her mouth, gulped the food and then chewed happily.

 

"You are so smart," Brian said giving his husband a kiss on the cheek.

 

Justin grinned.  "I think I'll come back to Kinnetik with you.  I want to see what happens when she starts spelling at her daycare."  
  
Joan and Brian laughed at Justin's antics.  "Oh my," Joan said.  "That could be a problem."

 

"Not my problem," Brian said with a grin.

 

"You are so bad, Kinney," Debbie said giving Brian a gentle cuff to the ear.

 

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that."

 

"Sure, blame your mother," Joan said making them all laugh.

 

Debbie walked away.  Who knew Joan Kinney had a sense of humor?

 

*****

 

That evening Brian and Justin walked into their kitchen to find Bobby and John and Patrick making dinner.  

 

"How come you're cooking in here?" Brian asked setting Bree down so she could go play with her cousin.

 

"I forgot to do groceries," Bobby admitted.  "I took Patrick to school and I … everything else went out of my head for the rest of the day.  I've never done anything so hard."

 

"Hard?" Justin asked.  "Did Patrick cry?"

 

"Hell, no!  He was a brave little trooper.  He sized up the joint and then told me to go home."

 

"So, he liked school?" Justin asked.

 

"He loved it.  That's all he talked about all the way home.  He loved the stories the teacher read and the drawing he did.  That's it there on the counter.  Isn't it beautiful?"

 

Justin picked up the paper covered in brown, black and red paint.  "I love the red accent.  Just what this composition needed."

 

"Are you making fun of me?" Bobby asked.

 

"Never," Justin said trying not to laugh.

 

"You're taking it all a little seriously, aren't you?" Brian asked.

 

"Not at all," John said defending his husband.

 

"Patrick was totally independent once he got to his classroom.  He … he didn't need me anymore," Bobby said feeling tears well up.  
  
"No shit!" Brian snarked.  "Glad some member of your family has balls."  
  
"Hey," Bobby reacted.  "Wait till you have to take Bree to her first day of school."  
  
"Oh, fuck!" Brian said as the realization hit him that one day he would have to do that too.

After dinner the family allowed the kids to play for a while and then they put the children to bed, exclaiming, "It’s a school night!" That left the adult population time to unwind on the porch. 

The night was cooling but it was comfortable in the porch. John was reading his newspaper. Bobby was perusing a law journal as Brian was looking over the latest Wall Street Journal. Justin was sitting on the settee with the packet of papers that JP gave him earlier in the day. He hadn’t gotten the chance to speak with Brian about it yet. And Brian was curious to know what had captured Justin’s full attention. 

"More Kinney journal, Sunshine?" Brian indicated the papers in Justin’s hand. Justin froze. 

"Um, no." Brian arched an eyebrow waiting for Justin to explain. "I met with..." 

"Before lunch, you were with John Patrick Taylor," Brian said softly and coldly as he slowly got up from his lounge chair. 

"Brian, he was at the gallery; he wanted to talk." 

"Talk," Brian mumbled as he stared at Justin then walked toward their bedroom and through the connecting glass door. Brian opened his closet door and stood staring at his clothes. His leather jacket at the far end of the closet caught his eye. Brian took out his old jacket. It was the one he wore for years when he was on the prowl for a new trick. He pulled the jacket on. It fit like a second skin. Brian inhaled the scent of old leather, cigarettes and whiskey. He went back through the doors into the porch. 

Justin could sense Brian’s anger. He held his breath as Brian went out into the night. Brian stood outside the main door to the porch and began to zipper up the jacket. Feeling something in the inside pocket, Brian pulled out an old pack of cigarettes and lit one up. They all watched as Brian stood on the path looking toward the lane and his car. Brian turned and walked toward the stream. He didn’t need any light; Brian knew the path by heart. Justin, John and Bobby watched Brian disappear into the night. 

"That went well," Bobby said absentmindedly.  

"At least he didn’t shout," John noted. 

"That’s the problem," Justin replied solemnly. 

"What do you mean?" Bobby wanted to offer Justin comfort but wasn’t sure what was going on. 

"Justin, could you perhaps start from the beginning?" John asked. 

"I went to the gallery and John Patrick was there. By the way, he likes to be called JP. He introduced himself and wanted to talk. We went to Starbucks for a coffee and he gave me these papers. It seems that his father and grandfather were tracing their family tree. They wanted to know why there were a lot of fair haired, blue eyed children in the family. And where did the Anglo name of Taylor come from. JP’s father died not too long ago and the papers and family tree came to him. He’s here to discover if we’re related." 

"That’s not so farfetched. Look at all the research you’ve done into Kinney and Patrick," John stated logically. "But back to Brian, why is the fact that he’s not shouting cause for concern?" 

"Because a shouting Brian means he’ll get over it. He’ll rant, have a queenie moment and then it’s gone. Over. He’s over it. A quiet Brian is a hurting Brian. That jacket, the cigarettes, if we were in Pittsburgh, he’d be out the door and in the nearest back room. His own form of pain management." 

"No, I don’t believe that. He’s changed and he didn’t drive off. He went to the stream. He’s probably sitting on the big rock waiting for you," John said to Justin, almost pleading for Justin to believe. 

"I hurt him, John. I should have told him right away. I meant to but things got in the way." 

"Yes, lunch with Joan and us going on about Patrick. We didn’t give you a chance. But I still don’t understand Brian’s reaction. Justin, you’re a grown man, you can handle this." 

"That’s the problem, I am a grown man." Justin sat down and pondered his next move. 

Out by the stream, Brian was leaning against the great rock. He had two more stale cigarettes left and in spite of the coughing, he was determined to smoke them both. Brian could not for the life of him figure out why he was so angry. It was times like these that he wished he was back at the loft. It would have been so easy to go to Woody’s or Babylon to get his dick sucked. But he was stuck in the fucking country with stale cigarettes that tasted like shit. 

"FUCK!" Brian cried out as he threw the pack on the ground, crushing them under his boot.  "Fucking little shit!" In the dim light, Brian picked up a few stones and tossed them into the stream. He got one to skip five times. "Two babies," Brian mumbled, a stray tear slipped down his face. "Shit, since when am I a fucking lesbian?" 

"Brian?" Justin was standing at the entrance to the glade. He was wearing one of his old warm comfortable hoodies. The moonlight filtered down through the trees surrounding Justin with a warm glow. He looked like that seventeen year old boy boldly standing under the street lamp daring Brian to pick him up. "Brian, I should have told you immediately when we got home but I don’t regret meeting him and I don’t need your..." 

"You’re right, Justin. You don’t need a damn thing from me. You are a grown man; you’re quite capable of taking care of yourself. I just got used to being the one who took care of things. No, Sunshine, you don’t need me at all." 

"Brian, I do need you. I need you to take care of all those details that I have no head for. I need you to keep everything in order for me so I don’t have to. I need you to take care of me and Bree. I need you to protect me, to love me, to hold me when the bad dream comes back. I need to know that wherever I am, whoever I’m with, there’ll never be anyone as good as you. I need you to fuck me, to rim me, to suck my dick. I need you to make love to me. I just need you." 

Brian stood motionless, listening to Justin. Justin prayed he got through to his stubborn husband. Brian raised his arms, Justin immediately went into them. 

"I love you, you know." 

"I know."  

The lovers walked back to the house surrounded by moonlight and by their love.

 

*****

 

Patrick came bouncing into the kitchen where Justin, Brian and Bree were just finishing up breakfast.  He had his backpack firmly strapped on and he looked ready to take on the world.

 

"Hey there, buddy," Justin said.  "Ready for school?"

 

"Yep," Patrick said decisively.

 

"Me too," Bree said bouncing in her high chair.

 

"How about your dads?" Brian chuckled knowing what a hard time they were both having with the concept of their son growing up.

 

Patrick frowned.  "Dad's doing okay, but Daddy is … acting weird."

 

Brian knew Daddy Bobby was experiencing separation anxiety, but he was surprised that Patrick was perceptive enough to realize that.  "How is your daddy acting weird?"

 

"Don't tell anybody but he cried at school yesterday.  He has tears in his eyes every time he looks at me," Patrick explained.  "I don't want him to be sad."

 

"He's not really sad, Patrick," Justin said gently.  "He just misses having you with him most of the time."  
  
"Oh?" Patrick said thinking about what Justin had told him.

 

"So you like school?" Justin asked deciding to change the topic a little.

 

"It was great!  I got to draw and color and play with a soccer ball."

 

"Me too, me too," Bree called.  She wanted some attention and she didn't see why she couldn't go with Patrick.  They did everything else together.

 

"Easy, Squirt," Brian said.  "Your turn will come."  
  
"Now!" Bree demanded.

 

"You're too little," Patrick stated knowingly.  "When you grow up like me, then you can come to school."

 

Bobby and John walked into the kitchen just as Patrick made his statement.  Brian watched tears well up in their eyes.

 

"I could take Patrick to school today, if it would make things easier," Brian suggested.

 

"I'm fine," Bobby said doing his best to suck it up.

 

Brian shrugged and Bree called out, "Chool, Chool."

 

"That's school, Squirt," Brian corrected her.

 

"Looks like you may have something of your own to deal with," John said trying hard not to smirk.  "You guys better get going, and so had I."  He gave each of the men in his life a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

 

"Have you got everything?" Bobby asked Patrick.  Patrick nodded.  "Then let's go."

 

They started walking back to the sun porch to go through and get their vehicle.

 

"No, no, Patwick," Bree cried.  Big tears started to run down her cheeks.

 

Patrick looked at Bree and came back over to comfort her while she was still trapped in her high chair.  He stood on tiptoes to give her a kiss on the cheek.  He held her little hand.  "I'll be back later today.  Don't cry, Bree.  Don't cry like Daddy."  
  
Brian did his best to stifle his chuckle but a little one escaped.  Bobby looked daggers at him.  

 

"Come on, Patrick, we have to go," Bobby told his son.  "You don't want to be late for school."  
  
Patrick ran over to his father with a bright smile.  "I'm ready," he said confidently.

 

Bree watched her cousin disappear into the sun porch and then the real wailing began.  Brian did his best to soothe his daughter.  He lifted her out of her chair and walked around the kitchen with her.  He tried everything, but she continued to wail non-stop for the next few minutes.  Her face was red and huge tears made tracks down her cheeks.

 

"Patwick," she called mournfully like she had been abandoned to the worst fate imaginable.

 

"Come on, Squirt.  It'll be all right," Brian cooed at her.  "You're staying here with me today."

 

Bree wailed louder.

 

Brian bounced her and swung her around trying to distract her.  Nothing did much good as Bree continued to cry.

 

"Do you want me to take her?" Justin asked not able to stand the sound of his daughter's pain any longer.

 

"You're due at the gallery.  You better get going," Brian said holding Bree against his chest.  Her breaths were coming in great heaving sobs.

 

"Chool, Patwick," she whimpered.

 

"I know, Squirt," Brian whispered into her neck.  "Get going," he said to Justin.  "We'll be fine."

 

Bree let out another wail as Justin went out the door.  He felt guilty about leaving Brian with a crying Bree, but he did need to get to the gallery, and surely she couldn't cry too much longer.

 

"What if we go plant those mums that are in the garage," Brian said to his daughter.

 

Tear-filled eyes studied his face and the crying stopped.  "Gar-gar?" she asked with a big gulp.

 

"Gar-gar," Brian repeated.

 

"'Kay," she said.

 

Brian breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed a tissue to wipe her tear stained face.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Justin felt a little guilty leaving home in the midst of Briana’s outburst but he had to go to the gallery and he had to trust in Brian’s ability to cope with their daughter. Needless to say, Justin was distracted and missed the turn off into Pittsburgh. That and the traffic were making Justin very late. JP was waiting for him. 

"You! What the fuck are you doing here?" Craig growled at JP. Craig had had an attack of conscience, plus his wife insisted that Craig personally speak with Justin about the young man who claimed to be related. Even though Craig Taylor managed to keep up with Justin’s success, he paid no attention to the discovery of the Kinney art. Craig Taylor wanted nothing to do with Brian Kinney or any of his family. Craig had come to the art gallery in hopes of finding Justin and having a word. Finding JP Taylor was the last thing Craig wanted to do. 

"I could ask you the same, Mr. Taylor. I have an appointment with your son. He mentioned nothing of meeting with you today." JP tried to remain calm. Justin was already twenty minutes late and he had no way of contacting him. 

"Why would my son want to meet with you?" 

"Perhaps he is curious to learn about the past. And not afraid of finding family." 

"You are no family of mine!" Craig began to shout. 

Lindsay and Sidney came rushing out of the office to find out what the noise was about.  

"Please, I must ask you to leave," Sidney addressed Craig. "This is a respectable establishment. My patrons come here to admire works of art not to be assaulted." 

"W...what?" Craig sputtered. He had no response; he had never been asked to leave any establishment before. 

"Sir, my name is John Patrick Taylor. I have an appointment with Mr. Justin Taylor. This ‘gentleman’ is trying to prevent it." JP hoped that someone would intercede before Craig did something rash. 

"Excuse me. Did you say John Patrick Taylor?" Lindsay was well versed with Justin’s research having been involved with much of it. 

"Yes, and you are?" 

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Lindsay Peterson. I’m Mr. Bloom’s assistant." Lindsay indicated Sidney. "And I’m a close friend of Justin. His partner is my son’s father. Justin has a bit of a drive into Pittsburgh; he may have hit some traffic. Let me show you to a quiet corner of the gallery where we can wait for Justin." 

Lindsay nodded to Sidney who slid between Craig and JP before any violence could occur.  

"Are you people nuts?" Craig continued to shout. "This man is an impostor. He’s no relation of mine or Justin’s." 

Justin hurried through the door. 

***** 

Brian was spacing out the dozens of pots of mums to get a feel of where they were going to be planted. Briana was toddling behind, imitating her Dada’s gestures that he was making in his quest for the perfect spots for his flowers. Brian had a feeling that Bree wasn’t totally into ‘gar-gar’ today but he pressed on hoping to forestall any wailing Briana had in mind. They had planted about five pots when Briana became tired. 

"Hey, Squirt, how about I clean you up and you can lay down on the brass bed and watch me gar-gar. Okay?" 

Brian watched as Briana contemplated her Dada’s suggestion then yawned. Gar-gar and crying was very hard work. 

"‘Kay, Dada." 

"Okay, Squirt. Let's wash up, get changed then you can watch from the comfort of the big bed." 

"Dolly too?" 

"Dolly too." 

"‘Kay." Briana yawned again as Brian picked her up then brought her in the house. 

After he cleaned her up and dressed her in a fresh outfit, Brian placed the child in the middle of the big brass bed. Brian moved the screen aside so Briana had an unobstructed view of the whole porch. She was facing outside so she could watch Brian in the garden. Brian sat with her for a few minutes then after she was settled he went back outside. Brian planted two more pots of mums then pulled out his cell phone. 

"Cynthia, I have a very important job for you." 

"Sure, Boss. What do you need?" 

Brian filled in his number one assistant regarding his most important project. 

***** 

"Craig, what you do want?" Justin said coolly to his father. "I wanted to warn you about that man. I wasn’t sure if your mother told you about him."  

"Yes, unlike you, my mother speaks to me and on a regular basis. I’ve met John Patrick." 

Craig ignored the snide remark. "You’ve met? Why would you do such a thing? He’s out for money." 

"I don’t know that and the only way I will learn what he wants, is by talking to him. Now if you’ll excuse me." Justin turned to walk away but Craig grabbed his arm. 

"Don’t you walk away from me, I’m not finished speaking to you. I’m your father." 

"Craig, I have no idea what you are. My father left me fourteen years ago. Don’t worry about your precious money. I can buy and sell you ten times over. If it’s money JP’s after then I’ll deal with it." 

Justin walked away leaving Craig stunned into silence.  

*****

 

Father Tom walked out into the main part of the church.  He carried his notes for the next homily that he would deliver.  He set them on the pulpit and looked out at the church.  There were a few people sitting in the pews lost in prayer.  He noticed a familiar face in her usual seat.  He smiled at Joan Kinney as she raised her eyes and looked at him.

 

Noting the look on her face, Father Tom walked down to where she was sitting.  "Joan, is something wrong?"

 

"I … I think so," Joan said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

 

"Would you like to walk into the grotto and talk?"

 

"Um … maybe that would be a good idea."

 

Father Tom took Joan's arm and they walked out to the back of the church.

 

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked as they sat on the little bench.

 

"This is where I first saw Briana," Joan said.

 

"She's a lovely little girl, and she seemed so happy that you went to her baptism."  
  
"Did you see her fall asleep on my lap?" Joan asked proudly.

 

Father Tom nodded.  "I did, so what's wrong?"  
  
"I … I called Brian yesterday and he took me to lunch at the diner.  Briana came with us."  
  
"I see."  
  
"No, no you don't.  I couldn't believe that I allowed my son to take me to that diner, that den of iniquity," Joan said shaking her head.

 

Father Tom sighed.  "I'm sure Brian would have taken you somewhere else if you had asked."  
  
"He said he would, but I thought I could go there … especially after I had been around all those gay men at the cottage."  
  
"But you didn't like it at the diner?" Father Tom asked.

 

"It was horrible.  Brian was flirting with this young man and he showed no remorse when I called him on it."  
  
"Joan, I'm sure…"

 

"No, don't tell me it was all right, because it wasn't.  It was wicked, and none of them seem to see anything wrong with what they're doing.  I can't stand the evil of it."  
  
"But Briana's not evil," Father Tom said trying to steer her to a more neutral topic.

 

"She will be if she has to grow up under those kinds of influences."  
  
"Joan!"

 

"I'm sorry, Father, but I don't think I can be around my son.  I can't bear to see what his perversion is going to do to that sweet little girl."  
  
"Joan?"

 

Joan stood and quickly rushed back into the church before Tom could stop her.  By the time he returned to the altar she had disappeared from the church.  The good Father sighed and went into his office.  There seemed to be no getting through to the heart of Joan Kinney, that is, if she had one.

 

*****

 

Justin walked over to where Lindsay and JP were talking.

 

"Did you get rid of him?" Lindsay asked.

 

Justin nodded.  "What the fuck was he doing here?"

 

"He wanted to warn you about this gentleman."  
  
"I don't get why he would even bother," Justin said with a sigh.  "What does he care if I get taken or robbed or killed?"

 

"I … I'm not here to do anything like that," JP protested standing up.  "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."  
  
"I'm sorry," Justin said quickly.  "My father knows how to push all my buttons.  We bring out the worst in each other."

 

"I'll leave you two alone," Lindsay said thinking that they had private business to discuss.  She went back into the office.

 

"Your father is a nasty man," JP said.

 

"You got that right.  I'm sorry he's such an asshole."  
  
JP smiled.  "It's not your fault he's like that."  
  
"Look, I wanted to show you something," Justin said.  "Come over here."

 

JP followed Justin across the gallery.  He wondered what the man wanted to show him.

 

"These are the latest JAB Kinney paintings that we have recovered."  He pointed to the display still laid out around the section of the gallery.  "This is Patrick Taylor, Kinney's lover, and my ancestor as well as yours."  JP stared at the face of his family member.  Patrick was shown as an angel in the painting.  

 

"Why is he an angel?" JP asked.

 

"Kinney painted a lot of religious portraits.  It was a common theme at the time.  He painted what would bring in money for them."  
  
"I see," JP said.

 

"This is a preliminary sketch for a painting of Patrick and his daughter, Katherine."  Justin pointed to the unfinished portrait.  "Sidney asked me to do a copy of the painting as it might have been finished.  This is a picture of what it looked like."  He pointed at a large poster of the painting he had given to his mother.

 

"She's a beautiful little girl."  
  
"She has my daughter's face," Justin said with a smile.

 

"You have a daughter?"  
  
"Yes, Briana.  Maybe you would like to meet her?"  
  
"I'd like that.  Do you trust me enough to let me meet your daughter?"

 

"I trust you," Justin said slowly, and as it came out he knew that he was starting to trust this stranger who could be part of his family.

 

"That's good to hear.  I was beginning to think I would have to go back home with nothing to show for my efforts."  
  
"What did you expect to find here?" Justin asked.

 

"You, and maybe some other family members."

 

"How would you like to meet my mother?"

JP smiled.  "I'd like that."  
  
*****

Joan returned home; she immediately went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of sherry. She hadn’t had one in several days and thought she could use one to fortify herself after her chat with Father Tom. 

Joan wasn’t ignorant of the fact that Father Tom was disappointed in her. He probably believed that Joan and her son were making some strides towards a ‘normal’ relationship. Whatever that meant. She was almost disappointed in herself. If she continued to distance herself from Brian, Joan knew she would never see her beautiful granddaughter again nor her grandson, Gus. 

Gus was such a pleasant and polite young man. How could growing up in the midst of all that perversion produce a normal young man? Then again, how could growing up with two normal parents produce children who now detested their mother? 

Joan took another small sip but then poured the rest of the glass down the drain. The sherry had lost its flavor and so did this long standing argument Joan was having with herself. The choice was abundantly clear. Cut Brian and Claire out of her life, and Joan dies a lonely old woman with no joy or grandchildren to flavor her life. 

***** 

"Hi, honey. I didn’t expect to see you today?" Jennifer said cheerfully as Justin entered her office off of Liberty. Her smile faded when she saw the handsome dark stranger who accompanied her son. "Justin, who is your friend?" 

"Mom, this is John Patrick..." 

"Taylor," Jennifer finished the sentence and gingerly extended her hand. 

"It is an honor to meet you, Mrs. Taylor." JP took the dainty hand to shake it. 

"Please, it’s Jennifer. I haven’t been Mrs. Taylor for quite a long time. I don’t wish to be rude but my son is rather trusting. Too trusting for his own good." 

"Mother!" Justin began to protest but JP stopped him. 

"Justin, your mother is correct and I have always listened to my mother’s advice. Mrs. Tay...I mean, Jennifer. My father passed away not too long ago. Right after his funeral, I was given these." JP handed Jennifer another copy of the papers he had given Justin to study. "I became very interested in tracing my past. And if the paintings Justin has shown me today are any indication, Justin is too. I merely came here before family obligations could prevent my ability to travel, to learn what I could about a possible connection of Patrick Taylor and Justin. I wanted to introduce myself to the head of the family but he was not..." 

"He’s an asshole," Jennifer responded very quickly and with unladylike snark. 

"Yes. Well, I was fortunate to run into Justin yesterday and gave him the same papers I have just given you. I have no secrets. I’m here to learn the truth and then go back home." 

"Home. You’ve mentioned home. Where is home?" 

"I live in Panama. My family has for many generations." 

"And your obligations?" Jennifer pressed. 

"I am engaged to be married. We are to be married upon my return home and then I officially take over the family business," JP explained. 

"Which is?" Jennifer would ask the questions her son would not. 

"My family runs a small dry goods store. It is not much compared to the businesses I have seen here but it is ours. It has been handed down from father to son." 

"You’re very young to have such a responsibility." 

"You are very young to have a grown son and grandchild." 

Jennifer gasped slightly. Justin revealed a lot to this stranger. "Thank you," Jennifer responded as she recovered herself and her manners. "May I ask, why do you think you’re related to Justin? Taylor is a very common name. And I am aware of the history Justin discovered. And it is true that the paintings of Patrick resemble Justin in many ways. I think it’s his romantic notions that keep him hoping that he is related to Patrick. I still haven’t seen any evidence to prove the connection." 

"Or evidence against it either, Mom." Justin was finally able to slip in a word. 

"That’s true, sweetheart. But we may never know for sure. The journal revealed a daughter only, named Katherine and she was taken by Martha to live here. If Katherine survived to marry and have children, they wouldn’t be named Taylor." 

"You have the journals of Patrick Taylor?" JP asked hopefully. 

"Only a few pages. Actually I have some of the Kinney journals. Patrick was John Aidan Brian Kinney’s lover from the time he was in his twenties until he died at age seventy-one." 

"Then I may have the missing pieces you seek. My grandfather had a statue that Patrick created before they left Panama. He was trying to have it restored or copied before it disintegrated." 

"Yes, we came across many statues but the materials were poor and most of them didn’t survive the harsh environment." 

"That is true. There are many artists in the family, none as acclaimed as you but still appreciated for their talents. My grandfather wanted to preserve our past so he tried to have the statue restored but he failed. Before it fell apart, they were able to make a copy. Again, in not the best material but it was all we could afford. As the statue crumbled we found a thick packet of velum wrapped in leather in the base of the statue. This is where we learned of Patrick’s children." 

"Children?!" Justin and Jennifer said at the same time. 

"Yes, children. He had male heirs." 

"Holy fuck!" Mother and son said at the same time. 

***** 

"Brian?" 

"Hey, Sunshine. How’s your day going?" 

"Fine. Um, I have something to ask you but I don’t want any yelling. You need to listen carefully, maybe sit down." Justin heard Brian sigh loudly then a chair scraping across the floor.  

"What is this going to cost me? You didn’t find a puppy or something equally as furry?" 

Justin snorted a laugh. "No, Brian, no furry fluffy animals." 

"No, amphibians either?" Brian asked in a voice that went up an octave or two. 

"No, you big goof! No pets. I’m bringing my mother and a guest for dinner." 

"Oh, I can handle Jennifer. Who’s your guest?" 

"JP Taylor." 

"Fuck!" 


	5. Chapter 5

It was John's turn to pick up Patrick from school, so he decided to take advantage of his new office and go over some plans for a new office building he was commissioned to design. The new building would replace the old warehouse his construction company recently demolished in Harrisburg. 

As he walked through the sun porch to Brian and Justin's end of the cottage, John could hear Brian pacing in his own attic office. John situated his son at their kitchen table for his after school snack and then homework. That is, if you call collecting Fall leaves homework. Patrick took his assignment very seriously and he wanted to have Bree help him with it to make up for leaving her crying. 

"Sonny Boy, I need to speak with Uncle Bri. When you finish your snack, we can work on your assignment." 

"Okay, Dad, I'll be here." Patrick beamed at his dad. 

John nodded then ruffled the soft red hair. "I’ll be back in a few minutes. I think Uncle Bri is having one of his moments." 

"Not another queen out." 

"Yes, well, sometimes those can't be helped. Take your time finishing your cookies." 

"Sure, Dad." 

John was amazed how grown up his son really was. But now to deal with Brian. John took a deep breath then headed for Brian's office. "Brian, what's wrong? I can hear your teeth grinding from downstairs." 

"We're having guests for dinner." 

"And this is a bad thing because..." 

"Because one of those guests is John Patrick Taylor, the other is Jennifer." 

"Isn't Jennifer usually a pitbull when it comes to Justin? I can't imagine her willingly allowing Justin to do something that might cause him harm." 

"John, one of the reasons I'm with Justin is that Jennifer couldn't deal with him after he got hurt, so she dumped him on me. Not one of her smartest moves." 

"Oh, cut the horse shit, Brian. She was doing you a favor and you know it. So you had a few... or five rough years but you were both too young. So get over yourself and let's deal with the now. First, where's Bree? Patrick has a homework assignment and he wants Bree to help him with it." 

"Your son wants a two year old to help him with his homework? And what the fuck kind of homework assignments do they give out in kindergarten?" 

"Leaves." 

"Leaves?" 

"Leaves. He has to collect Fall leaves and glue them to construction paper and write his name." 

"All of that, huh?" 

"Asshole. First things first, where's Bree?" 

"In her room taking another nap. She was worn out from crying and planting mums. She doesn't understand why Patrick goes to school and she doesn't. They haven't been separated for almost a year. She exhausted herself." 

"I'm sorry, Bri." 

"Don't be. I think I found a way to let her go to school, but how do I deal with this new Taylor?" 

"You don't. You let Justin and Jennifer deal with the new Taylor. You keep your mouth shut and be the supportive partner I know you can be." 

"So I'm supposed to sit back and watch Justin get hurt?" 

"No, you figure out what you're going to make for dinner and help Justin make decisions based on facts not conjecture." 

"Now you sound like Bobby." 

"You learn a lot when you fuck a lawyer." 

"Now who's the asshole?" 

"Takes one to know one. I'll help you with dinner but let's get the homework out of the way first." 

"Oh goody. Another trek through the woods. I've spent so much time out there, I'm beginning to take root." 

"And you love it almost as much as I do. Come on; let's get this show on the road." 

"Yes, big brother." 

"Hmumph." 

The Kinney brothers fetched their children for a walk through the woods. 

***** 

"Lucy, I'm hooome!" Bobby called out as he entered the sun porch door. 

"Daddy!" A flying red-headed bullet known as Patrick Anderson-Morrison came running into the porch to tackle his father. "Hey there, little man. How was school today?" 

"Good! We learned about leaves." 

"Wonderful, help me get out of my suit and you can tell me all about leaves. They don't teach about leaves in lawyer school." 

"They don't?"  

"No, they don't." 

"I can teach you all about leaves. Can Bree come too? I was teaching her about leaves." 

"Sure, kiddo. Let’s go." 

"Breeeeee!" Patrick shouted and his cousin came running in, crashing into Bobby's legs like a goalie. 

"Hi, Unc'l Bobby! We did hom-werk!" 

"You did! Tell me all about it." 

Patrick and Bree lead Bobby into his cottage, chattering away about leaves and homework. John and Brian were standing in the doorway on the Kinney/Taylor side, sporting ear to ear grins. They watched the kids inform Bobby about leaves as they pulled him into the Anderson/Morrison side of the cottage. 

"Dinner," John and Brian said in unison as they ducked back in to get a start on dinner. 

***** 

Justin was in his Cherokee leading his mother and JP in her car toward the cottage. Since they left the Pitts relatively early, the traffic was light. He kept looking at them through his rearview mirror. Justin was worried how Brian was going to react to JP. Brian was behaving rather stoically, more than his usual stoicism and that's what was worrying Justin. He was also concerned that his mother and JP would be driving back to Pittsburgh, alone, later tonight. Justin hoped he had made the right decision. 

Jennifer kept her eyes on her son's taillights although she could find her way to the cottage blindfolded by now. She and JP chatted about little things, family things. Jennifer had no qualms about letting this dark haired stranger with piercing blue eyes know that there were two lawyers in the family and a cop. Retired status not withstanding. 

JP recognized the signs of a mother lion protecting her cub. He had no intention of messing with a mother. His own mother would tan his hide if his behavior was nothing less than perfect. He was here to learn about his ancestor and then go home. And that's what he was going to do. 

"JP, I feel awful about your sister. Are you sure she'll be all right by herself at the hotel?" They had offered to pick her up, but JP insisted that his sister would be fine. 

"Please don't worry yourself. My sister is young and very shy. She doesn’t speak English that well. It is her request to stay at the hotel. She has grown fond of watching CNN." 

"You're kidding, right?" 

"No. I'm not. She's learning a lot." 

"You sound like Panama is primitive." 

"Far from it but we don't watch much television." 

"Lucky you. Sometimes I can't get away from it. And it's all garbage." 

"She's particularly fond of American Idol." 

"I can't believe that show is still on," Jennifer snarked. She was never fond of reality shows; her family was far too real for her.  

***** 

As the cars turned into the lane that led to ‘Edna's Treasures,’ Jennifer heard a small gasp escape from JP. 

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked the young man. 

"Nothing. It's not what I expected," responded JP in a soft manner. 

"What did you expect?" 

"I thought a man like Justin Taylor, so successful, so rich, would live in a grand house." 

"Are you disappointed?"  

"No, it feels like home." 

Jennifer wasn't quite sure how to take that statement so she remained quiet as she parked the car.  Justin opened the front door to the cottage and was greeted by the warm smells of dinner. John and Brian decided on a simple meal of grilled marinated chicken, pasta with sauce that Justin had made with Brian's herbs, and salad. 

Brian walked into the living room to introduce himself to the 'new' Taylor. "Hey, Sunshine." Brian gave Justin a kiss then kissed his mother-in-law. 

"Brian, I'd like to introduce..." Justin started. 

"The ubiquitous John Patrick Taylor. Or do I call you JP," Brian snarked coolly. 

"JP, is fine, sir." JP cautiously held out his hand to Brian. He felt if he made one false move, he might lose his hand. JP quickly surmised that he had attempted to introduce himself to the wrong head of the family. It was Brian Kinney that was the head of the family, not Craig Taylor. 

"Bri," Justin pleaded a warning. Brian's eyes softened ever so slightly. "It’s Brian, not sir. And welcome to our home. Dinner is ready. I hope you all came hungry." 

"I can eat," Justin said in a perky voice, relaxing just a bit. He recognized Brian's attempt to be civil. 

"I skipped lunch today," Jennifer chimed in. 

"It smells wonderful. I thank you for inviting me," JP added. 

"Then follow me to the porch. We'll have a lot more room out there," Brian said as he led them out to the sun porch. 

As they passed the living room, JP noticed the Kinney/Patrick portrait over the fireplace. "Dios Mio!" JP went to stand in front of the portrait of Kinney sitting on the great rock with his hand out toward Patrick. Patrick, lovingly looking at JAB Kinney. "It is Patrick, yes?" 

"Yes," Justin answered. "With his lover, JAB Kinney." 

"Then it is true what the legend said." 

"Legend?" Justin asked as he gazed at the painting. No matter how often he looked at the painting, its beauty never stopped impressing him. 

"Yes, the two white men. One tall and dark, the other smaller and very, very fair, came out of the jungle seeking a home. They thought they had found it in Panama but were then forced to leave. They left a legacy of paintings and statues and the seeds of my family." 

JP and Justin continued to stare at the painting in awe. 

"Hungy, Daddy." Brian sent their daughter to light a fire under Justin knowing that if anyone could get Justin to stop staring at the portrait, it would be Briana. 

"Okay, baby, let's eat dinner." Justin scooped up his daughter and led JP into the porch. 

*****  

Dinner was pleasant if not a little strained. Brian couldn't help but scrutinize every move JP made and he listened very closely to what JP was saying. To everyone but Justin and possibly John, Brian looked cool and disinterested. His nonchalant facade was just that, a facade. Brian was memorizing every word that JP Taylor spoke. 

After dinner, Bobby brought the kids into Patrick's room so they could play for a while before dessert. Justin, Jennifer and JP helped to clear the table, put on coffee and arrange the fresh baked cookies that Claire had sent over with Bobby. John and Brian were straightening up the dining room table. 

"You see it, don't you?" John said quietly, in that low Kinney tone that Brian had perfected years ago. 

"Yes." 

"They could be brothers." 

"I know." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Take my older and very wise brother's advice. Wait for the facts and not make any decisions based on conjecture." 

"I've got your back." 

"I know." 

Both John and Brian immediately saw the family resemblance between the two Taylor men. At first sight, you were struck by their obvious differences. Justin fair and light. JP dark, with olive skin tones. But the shape of the face, the blues eyes and body were the same. In the bad old days, JP would have been exactly Brian's type. Craig only saw an interloper seeking his meager fortune. Jennifer only saw a possible threat to Justin's happiness. Brian and John saw the descendants of Patrick.  

Over cookies and coffee, Justin and JP traded journals. Justin brought out the binders he had put together containing all the research that was done on Kinney and Patrick. JP had brought along copies of Patrick’s diary. It was approaching midnight before both Taylors noticed that they were alone in the porch. 

"Sunshine, it's past your bedtime." 

"What time is it?" Justin asked Brian with a yawn. 

"Almost twelve." 

"Shit, my mother." 

"She said goodnight three hours ago." 

"Damn, I'm sorry, Brian. Why didn't you stop us?" 

"As if I could. JP can take Gus' room. That bottom bunk pulls out to a full. JP, you're stranded out here with us but you're more than welcome to stay the night. We can take you back to the Pitts in the morning. " 

"Thank you, Brian, that is very generous of you. I apologize for disrupting your home." 

Brian waved off the apology. "Justin, I’m sure you can dig up something that will fit JP, you two are the same size." 

"We are? How can you tell?" Justin asked in all sincerity. 

"Believe me, Sunshine, I'm very good at sizing up a man. I’ll say good night now. I need my beauty sleep. JP, feel free to call your sister so she won't worry. Later, Sunshine." 

"Good night, Brian," JP called out to Brian’s back as he turned to go to the bedroom. 

"Come with me to the kitchen. You can call your sister while I dig up some clothes for you." 

"Are we really the same size?" Even JP didn't see it. 

"If Brian says we are, then we are. Brian's never wrong about the size of men," Justin smirked and JP turned an interesting shade of pink. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bree crept out of her bedroom.  She headed towards her fathers' bedroom intending to go in and pounce on her Dada.  As she came to the kitchen doorway she saw someone standing at the counter chopping something.  She stared at the man wondering what she should do.

 

"You can come in," JP said with a big smile.

 

"Who you?" Bree asked.

 

"I'm JP.  You met me last night, but you were sleepy and I bet you forgot all about me."  
  
Bree continued to stare.  "Where Daddy and Dada?"

 

"I think they're still asleep."  
  
"What you doing?"

 

"Making breakfast.  I thought it was the least I could do."  JP dumped what he was chopping into a big bowl and stirred it around.

 

"What you making?"  
  
"A frittata."  
  
"What dat?"

 

"It's eggs with all kinds of good things inside," JP explained.  He dumped the contents of the bowl into two frying pans and set them into the oven.  
  


"Hungy," Bree said.

 

"Well, it will be a while before the eggs are ready.  How about some … Cheerios?" he asked as he looked in the cupboard.

 

"Yay, Cheewios!"

 

JP laughed and lifted Bree up onto one of the stools at the counter.  He took out a little dish and poured her some Cheerios.  "Want milk?"  Bree shook her head as she picked up one of the Cheerios and popped it into her mouth.  JP poured himself a cup of the coffee he had made and sat down on the stool beside her.  "What time do your daddies usually get up?" he asked Bree who was crunching her Cheerio.

 

"Now."

 

"Oh?"

 

"I get them," Bree said.  "Down."  
  
"Are you the family alarm clock?" JP laughed.  He didn't know how true that was.

 

"Down," Bree repeated.

 

JP lifted her down but admonished, "Let's allow your daddies a few minutes more of sleep.  How be we go outside?"  
  
"Gar-gar," Bree said.

 

"What's gar-gar?"

 

Bree took JP's hand and started dragging him through the sun porch.  When they reached the door Bree tried to open it but she wasn't quite tall enough.  JP pushed it open and they went out, Bree still holding him by the hand.    
  
"Gar-gar," Bree said pointing at the flower gardens.  "See."  
  
"Gardens, of course," JP said with a grin.  "You like the flowers?"

 

"I help Dada," Bree said proudly.

 

"You garden?"

 

Bree smiled and nodded her head.

 

"We better go back inside and check on breakfast," JP said as he opened the door so they could go back to the kitchen.  He kept Bree's hand in his as they made their way.  He deposited Bree on her stool where she could eat a few more Cheerios.  He checked his frittatas and pronounced that they would soon be done.  He sat back down beside Bree.

 

"You're such a little girl to be gardening," JP said.

 

"Me big girl," Bree declared.  "Go to school."  
  
"You go to school?"

 

"No, she doesn't," Brian said as he came into the kitchen, "but she wants to because her cousin has started school.

 

"I go to school," Bree said with a frown.

 

"Maybe that can be arranged," Brian said kissing the top of his daughter's head.  "Something smells good."  
  
"I made breakfast.  I thought that was the least I could do for all the hospitality that you've shown me.  I hope that's all right."

 

"Sounds good to me," Brian replied appraising the young man.  Maybe he had been worried for nothing.

 

"It's almost ready."

 

"Hey Bree, want to go pounce on your uncles?  They need to partake of the fine feast JP has cooked up for us."  
  
"Down," Bree said decisively, and she was away through the sun porch to get Patrick and perform her morning duty.

 

Brian chuckled knowing all too well what was going to happen.  

 

Justin came out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes.  "What's going on?" he asked.

 

"JP made us breakfast, and I just sent Bree to get her uncles up."

 

"That was cruel," Justin chuckled.  "Morning, JP.  Is there any coffee?"  
  
"Coming right up," JP said as he poured a mug for Justin and a second one for Brian.  "You have a beautiful daughter.  She was telling me how she does gar-gar.  I didn't think such a little girl could garden."  
  
"She's a special little girl," Brian stated with his patented smirk.

 

"She told me she's a big girl and she goes to school," JP contributed.

 

"Ever since her cousin started school," Justin explained, "she so wants to be big like Patrick and go to school too."  
  
"She's going to get her wish today," Brian said smugly.

 

"Huh?" Justin said.

 

The Anderson-Morrisons took that moment to appear following a running Bree who came crashing into her daddy's legs.

 

"You sent her, didn't you?" John accused Brian.  Brian smirked.  "I could have used a few more minutes of sleep."  
  
"Then you would have missed the fine repast that JP has cooked up for us."

 

JP was removing the eggs from the oven and had started making toast.  Everyone pitched in and soon they were all seated around the table enjoying the frittatas.  

 

"This is delicious," Bobby said.  "What all did you put in it?"  
  
"Whatever I could find in the refrigerator.  That's the way we use up all the leftovers back home."

 

"These are the best leftovers I've ever had," Justin said enthusiastically.

 

"I usually refuse to eat leftovers, but I can make an exception for this," Brian admitted.

 

Justin almost choked.  "Quick, JP, give me the recipe."  
  
They all enjoyed a laugh at Brian's expense.  They finished their breakfasts and started to clean up.  JP insisted that he would look after that while they all got ready for their days.

 

As everyone assembled at the front door to leave, Brian pulled out a little backpack with Dora the Explorer on it.  She was still popular after all these years.  Brian held it up for Briana to put her arms in.

 

"Come on, Squirt.  Here's your backpack.  We have to get you to school," Brian said.

 

Bree stared at her father.  "Chool?" she said.

 

"Yep, you're coming to school with me."  
  
"Yay!" Bree yelled as she and Patrick raced out the door stopping by the cars to wait for their fathers.

 

"What are you doing, Brian?" Justin asked.

 

"Cynthia has informed the daycare at Kinnetik that it will now be referred to as school.  Bree starts school today," Brian said smugly.

 

"You crafty devil," John laughed.

 

"I couldn't take another day of her crying," Brian admitted.

 

"Let's get this show on the road," Justin said as he and JP made their way to the SUV and started getting Bree strapped in.

 

"Have a good day at home, Bobby," John said as he headed out to take Patrick to school.

 

"I think it's going to be a very good day," Bobby said as he watched the vehicles head down the driveway.

 

*****

 

Brian sat at his desk at Kinnetik.  He leaned back with a self-satisfied smile on his face.  The Squirt had been as happy as a little elf when he took her to the daycare and Alice greeted them by saying, "Welcome to school, Briana."  Briana had beamed when she had heard that.  She was currently enjoying her first morning at school.  Brian had checked to see that everything was going as planned.  His daughter seemed to be quite content.

 

Then another thought ran through his brain, and he reached for the phone.

 

"Mother?" he said when the phone was answered.  "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

 

"What do you want, Brian?"  
  
"I want to take you to lunch."  
  
"I … you … you never ask me to go anywhere.  What's happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Brian chuckled.  It was kind of fun to make Joan so flustered.  "You asked me out for lunch and I thought I'd return the favor … oh, and we don't have to go to the diner."  He could almost hear the sigh of relief.

 

"Would Briana come with us?"  
  
"I thought this would just be the two of us, and the place I was going to take you doesn't serve hotdogs."  
  
"Hotdogs?  What are you talking about, Brian."  
  
"Bree always has hotdogs when we take her out.  Remember the diner," Brian explained.  His mother just didn't get his sense of humor.

 

"So it will just be the two of us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think that's wise?" Joan asked.

 

Brian chuckled.  Maybe he and his mother did have some similar ideas of humor.  "Probably not, but I thought we could give it a try anyway."  
  
Joan gave a little laugh.  "Why not?  I'm always up for a challenge."  
  
Brian almost choked at Joan's statement which was one that he used a lot, only in a very different context. "I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes."  
  
"What?  Today?"

 

"See you in a few minutes," Brian said before his mother could back out or he could chicken out.

 

Not quite an hour later they walked into Pappagano.  The maitre d' greeted Brian warmly and quickly escorted them to their table.  When they were seated Brian ordered a bottle of wine.

 

"You look nice today," Brian said as they waited for the wine.  "That's the dress you wore to Bree's baptism, isn’t it?"  
  
"You're very observant.  Yes, it is.  It's the first new dress I've had in years."  
  
"Maybe you'd let me take you shopping someday," Brian said wondering what the hell he was doing asking to spend more time with Joan.

 

"I can buy my own clothes, Brian," Joan said icily.  She thought he didn't approve of her dress.  It probably wasn't good enough for his fancy lifestyle.

 

"I know you can, Mother.  I just thought you might like a treat.  It would be something we can do together."  
  
"Oh, um, then in that case, of course."

 

Brian smiled slightly.  At that moment their waiter arrived with the bottle of wine which he opened and they tasted.  

 

Joan smiled her approval.  The wine was very smooth, not like the cheap stuff she usually bought.  "This is very nice."  
  
"I'm glad you approve, Madam," said a voice from behind her.  "Good afternoon, Mr. Kinney.  I hope everything is to your satisfaction."  
  
"Thank you, Alberto.  Mother, this is Alberto Pappagano, the owner of this restaurant."

 

"Oh, hello," Joan said looking at the impeccably dressed man.  "You have a lovely restaurant."  
  


"Thank you, lovely lady.  I hope Brian will bring you here again."  He walked away visiting some other tables as he moved through the restaurant.

 

"Do you know everyone, Brian?" Joan asked.

 

"I could say yes, but that would be a fib," Brian chuckled.

 

"And you never fib?"

 

Brian's face became serious.  "No … rarely," he replied.

 

"Do you realize that I know next to nothing about you," Joan said seriously.

 

"We haven't had much chance to get to know each other."  
  


"That's true, but that's not the way it should be."

 

"No, I guess it isn't.  We could always start now," Brian said wondering that he was suggesting this, and Joan was agreeing.

 

Joan was nodding her head.  "I'd like that."  
  
"The first thing you should know is that I'm more than a homosexual," Brian stated deciding they needed to get that out in the open.

 

"I've begun to realize that since you invited me to the baptism.  I'm glad you gave me that chance."  
  
"I am too.  To us," Brian said holding up his wineglass.  They clinked them together.

 

"To us," Joan repeated.

Joan was impressed with the restaurant, the menu selections and presentation of their lunch. She was enjoying every minute of it and was slightly amused as the wait staff did everything but bend over backwards for her son. Little did Joan know, that eight years prior, the wait staff would have bent over the other way for her son, but that was a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away. 

What Joan didn’t find amusing was how little Brian actually ate. Joan knew so little about her son, she wondered if his lack of appetite was normal or was he sick. And if he was sick, was this the reason why Brian had become civil to her. 

"Brian, I’ve enjoyed myself thoroughly. The food is excellent." 

"I’m glad; Pappagano's has never let me down. I bring clients here all the time. Justin loves it too." Brian was trying to keep the conversation light. He still had no idea how to talk to his mother.  

"I don’t want to pry, but are you well?" Brian looked up and arched a brow. "You ate so little. I don’t know how you keep your strength up." 

Brian wanted to say something like, ‘it’s due to the high protein breakfast I enjoy regularly', but he refrained. "I...I’m not sure. I just try to eat healthy. It’s become a habit over the years and one I’m afraid to break. But if you’re thinking that the cancer is back, then don’t. I get regular checkups and scans. I’ve quit smoking, more or less and I don’t drink as much as I did. Justin has this thing about wanting me to live forever so I can be his sugar daddy." Brian snarked a little trying to lighten the mood but Joan didn’t quite understand the joke. 

"He lives off your generosity?" Joan was serious and Brian realized he had made a poor joke. He reached over to pat his mother’s hand to reassure her. 

"Mom, Justin does no such thing. I was joking, badly, but joking. He’s very successful at what he does. One of his paintings can sell in the thousands and he’s made millions off the Rage movie. No, the little shit doesn’t need my money. But we do look after each other. I make sure he takes his allergy medicine and carries his inhaler. And he makes sure that I do eat and see my doctors. Since the Squirt came into our lives, it's more important that we do take care of ourselves." 

Joan nodded. She could understand that, as a parent, you wanted to be around to watch your children grow. Maybe if she and Brian could come to a long lasting truce, Joan would be around to see her grandchildren grow up. They quietly sipped their wine as they waited for the dessert menu. 

"Brian, you never got the chance to tell me why you call Briana, Squirt." 

Brian saw the tiniest of twinkles in his mother’s eye. Brian smirked. He knew for every morning he and Justin were awakened with a pounce, his sweet little angel would never live down the nickname, Squirt. Brian was going to relish in torturing Briana later in her life. Brian leaned in closer to his mother to whisper and... 

"Oh, Brian!" Then mother and son shared their very first laugh together. 


	7. Chapter 7

Justin, JP and his sister drove into Pittsburgh and parked near the alley that led to Kinnetik. JP was leery bringing his sister but she insisted that she would be fine. This end of Liberty still retained the look of the former trade that was popular several years prior. JP thought he had made a terrible mistake bringing his young, innocent sister to this part of town. 

Justin sensed JP's nervousness. "JP, don't worry. Look." Justin pointed to Brian's SUV. "There's Brian's car. We're safe here." JP nodded but he was still worried for his sister’s safety. 

That morning Brian, Justin, JP, and Briana had driven into Pittsburgh. Brian dropped Justin and JP at his hotel. They wanted to go through the journals again and organize them so they could make copies to exchange. JP would drive Justin into the city after they had lunch. The three walked up the alley to Kinnetik. 

"I'm sorry, Justin, but I cannot bring my sister into this place." JP looked at Justin in horror. 

"Why?" Justin didn’t understand. 

"That is why!" JP pointed to the ‘men only’ sign.  

"Oh that. It means nothing. This place used to be a bathhouse but it hasn't been that in ages." 

 

"But can women go in there?" JP quietly and rapidly translated the conversation for his sister.

 

"There are lots of women in there. Matter of fact, this branch is run by a woman. It'll be okay. I promise," Justin reassured JP as he held open the door.

 

JP and his sister were amazed at the modern cleanliness of Kinnetik's interior; the exterior of the building did not prepare them for it. 

 

Justin waved at all the familiar faces and led them into Brian's inner sanctum. 

 

"Hey, Sunshine! What are you guys up to?" 

 

"We came here to make copies of the journals to exchange. I thought we could save some money by doing it here instead of Kinko's." 

 

"You do know, the last time I caught you making copies at work, we both got fired, and you were suspended from school for making politically subversive posters." Brian smirked at the memory of the Stockwell fiasco. 

 

"Please, Justin. I don't wish you to get in trouble. We can go to Kinko's. We have the money." 

 

Brian and Justin realized that JP was really frightened. 

 

"JP, don't worry. I know the owner of the business." Justin smiled serenely. 

 

"Intimately!" Brian added. 

 

"I don't understand. You said this office is run by a woman." 

 

At that moment, the woman in question breezed into Brian's office with a tray of coffee and tea. No matter how successful Cynthia became, she would always bring her boss and long time friend, his coffee. "And I do one hell of a job! Hi, I'm Cynthia Morgan. It's nice to meet you. Brian, Joseph and Scott are video conferenced in the boardroom. They're ready when you are." Cynthia then breezed out. 

 

"I'll be there in a moment. Justin, take your journals upstairs into the art department. Take whatever you need." 

 

Brian got up to go to the boardroom for his meeting. He paused to give his spouse a tender kiss and then stood in front of the petite dark haired beauty that reminded Brian a lot of Molly. 

 

"And who is this?" Brian waited for an introduction. 

 

"Forgive me, Brian, I am so rude. Please allow me to introduce my sister." JP translated to his sister. 

 

"Hello, Mr. Brian. How are you?" JP’s sister said with a heavily accented shy voice. 

 

"I’m very well, little lady." Brian brought the dainty hand to his lips and made a gallant bow. "And you may call me, Brian."  

 

"I am Katerina." 

Brian smiled sweetly at the girl. "I’m very pleased to meet you Katerina." Brian winked at the girl who blushed immediately. "Jus, I gotta go earn my keep."  

"Okay, Bri, but dinner later with my mom and Molly. They want to meet Katerina." 

Brian mouthed 'later,' then went to work. 

"Justin, are you sure you won't get into trouble using the equipment here?" 

"JP, I don't think you understand. This is Kinnetik, an advertising agency." 

"Si, I understand but..." 

"Look!" Justin pointed to the Kinnetik logo on a plaque that was on the wall. "Brian Kinney is Kinnetik." 

"You mean...?"  

"Yes, Brian owns the company. And our branch in Harrisburg, and we're partners with a branch in Los Angeles. That's what I meant when I said I know the owner of the business. I’m married to him." Justin beamed. 

JP quickly translated for Katerina and they all shared the laugh. The trio finished their coffee, gathered their papers and went to the art department for some serious copying. 

***** 

"Daddy!" Briana came to a screeching halt as she crashed into Justin's legs as they waited for Brian to finish his day. Brian had retrieved Bree from 'school.' 

"Hi, baby! How was school?" 

"Chool! Good! Hom-werk!" 

"You have homework?" Justin looked down at his very excited daughter who appeared to crave homework. Then Justin looked up at Brian. "Homework?" Justin asked Brian. 

"Hey, you're the one who got 1500 on his SATs. We can't help it if we have another genius in the family," Brian snarked, just a little. 

"But homework? What kind of homework does a two year old get?" 

"Leaves!" Briana and Brian said in unison then broke out into giggles. 

*****  

Justin drove to Jennifer's house with JP and Katerina. Brian and Bree followed in the Cherokee. As they got out of their cars, they failed to notice the dark BMW that was parked across the street. Jennifer opened her door and ushered the family inside.

 

Jennifer had made sure Molly would be there.  She wanted Molly to meet these long lost relatives, and the girl had studied Spanish in school, so Jennifer thought she might be helpful with any language problems.

 

"My name is Katerina," the dark haired young lady said.

 

"And that's about as much English as she knows," JP explained.

 

"Gamma Jenn," Bree called not getting the usual amount of attention that she was used to.

 

"How's my girl?" Jennifer asked bending down to pick up her granddaughter.

 

"I good.  I go to chool," Bree stated proudly.

 

Jennifer looked from Brian to Justin.  "We'll explain later," Justin said quickly.

 

Molly had pulled Katerina aside and started speaking to her in Spanish.  By the smile on Katerina's face Molly couldn't have done anything better for her.  

 

Jennifer served drinks and they all sat in the living room until everything was ready in the kitchen.  Molly and Katerina continued to chatter to each other.  Brian was watching them carefully.

 

"Brian, you're staring," Justin said giving his partner a nudge.

 

"I am not."  
  
"Yes, you are.  You haven't taken your eyes off Molly and Katerina since we sat down."  
  
"Don't you see it?"

 

"See what?"

 

Brian sighed.  "For an artist I don't know how you can be so unobservant."

 

"Asshole!  What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"Imagine Molly with black hair or Katerina with strawberry blonde hair."  
  
"Oh, my fucking God!" Justin exclaimed as he did as Brian told him.

 

"Now you know what I'm staring at."  
  
"They … they could be sisters," Justin said doing his own share of staring.  "Do you see it, JP?"  JP nodded having followed Brian's instructions too.  "How could that be after so many generations and different parents?"

 

"How come you still look so much like Patrick?" Brian asked making Justin think once again.  
  
"I just assumed that it was meant to be since you looked so much like Kinney."  
  
"You know what you get when you assume," Brian chuckled.

 

"Asshole!"

 

"No, just an ass," Brian laughed as Jennifer called them into the dining room for dinner.

 

Dinner went by quickly with some banter and conversation that Molly did her best to translate for Katerina.  She seemed to have the most trouble with Brian's snark, and periodically JP had to help her out.  Katerina seemed to enjoy herself and seemed much more at home with the group by the end of the evening.

 

As they were all saying their goodbyes while standing in the open doorway, Molly initiated a hug with Katerina.  That led to more hugs as Jennifer embraced JP.  She was about to let go of the young man when this figure came running up the sidewalk and yanked Jennifer's arms from around JP.

 

"Get your hands off that fucking gold digger," Craig screamed.  The veins in his temples were standing out.

 

"Craig," Jennifer cried.  "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

 

"Saving you from these South American moochers.  They'll drain you dry."  He reached out and shoved JP farther away from his ex-wife.

 

"Craig, you have no right to be here," Jennifer stated loudly.  "Kindly leave JP alone."  
  
"Oh, so now you're on a first name basis with these … these … people!" Craig shouted.

 

"Dad," Justin said.  "Calm down."  
  
"Shut the fuck up, and don't call me dad.  I have no son."  
  
Brian stepped forward.  "Your ex-wife politely asked you to leave.  You've pushed enough people around for one night.  Now get your sanctimonious ass out of here before I kick it so hard you'll be able to shit through your mouth."

 

Craig opened his mouth to say something but Brian stood on the step above him and loomed very large.  "Tell this fag to mind his own business," Craig bellowed at Jennifer.

 

"She doesn't have to tell me anything, and she already told you to leave."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Craig stated but he backed up a step when Brian took a step forward.

 

"Perhaps you need some help," Brian said as he grabbed Craig's arm and turned him around.  Before anyone knew what was happening Brian had planted his size 12 in Craig's ass and gave him an almighty shove.  Craig went running down the front lawn trying to maintain his balance and not fall flat on his face.  He crashed into the Cherokee which was parked on the street.  That was what saved him from going ass over tea kettle into the road.

 

"You'll all be sorry you didn't listen to me," Craig shouted as he regained his footing.  "Fucking assholes!" he practically screamed as he made his way to his BMW and peeled off down the street.

 

"Thank you, Brian," Jennifer said.  "He frightened me.  I haven't had to deal with his temper for a long time."  
  
"You're welcome, Mother Taylor," Brian said with his patented smirk.

 

"My hero," Justin cooed giving Brian a kiss on the cheek.

 

Somehow Bree had managed to sleep through all of this, safe in Justin's arms.  He carried her down to the Cherokee and set her in her car seat.

 

"Are you sure you know how to get back to your hotel?" Justin asked JP.

 

"I memorized the route," the young man said as he and Katerina got into his rental car.  "Thank you for a lovely dinner, Mrs. Taylor," he added.

 

"I'm sorry that it ended on such a bad note, but you're very welcome."

 

"Call me in the morning," Justin instructed them as the car pulled away.

 

"Time we got the Squirt home and in bed.  She has chool tomorrow," Brian grinned.

 

"Thank you, Brian.  I'm glad you were here to deal with Craig," Jennifer said.  
  
"So am I," Brian said kissing her cheek.  "Make sure your doors are locked when you go inside."  Jennifer nodded and took Molly's arm as they started back to the house.

 

"Why does my father have to be such a dick?" Justin asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

 

"Thank God that's one thing that doesn't run in your family," Brian said as he started the car.

*****

Brian sported a smug, self satisfied grin on his face for most of their drive home. He half listened as Justin called JP at the hotel to make sure they got there okay and promised to meet JP and Katerina in the Pitts the next day to do some sightseeing and to see the Kinney/Patrick art at the Bloom gallery. 

Justin then called his mother to make sure they were safe and secure and that Craig hadn’t returned to harass them further. As it turned out, seeing the large boot print on Craig’s pants and getting his end of the story, Susan called Jennifer and apologized for her idiot husband. There would be no joy in Muddville or in Craig’s bedroom for some time to come or not come. 

The smug look suddenly vanished and was replaced by a frown as reality set in. Brian had literally kicked Justin’s father’s ass. "Shit, I shouldn’t have done that," Brian mumbled as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. 

"What?" Justin asked as he flipped his cell phone shut. 

"I’m sorry, Justin, I should have never hit your father." 

"Brian Aidan Kinney! You have nothing to apologize for. And Craig ceased being my father a long time ago. He deserved everything he got. Besides, I love it when you get all guard doggy and caveman on me. You can do that any time you want. You were protecting your family and I love you for it." 

The smug look instantly reappeared. They made it home to the cottage in record time; the traffic was very light at that time of the night. With Bree settled into her bed and her hom-werk secure in her backpack for the next day, the boys took a quick shower then settled into bed for the night. 

Justin pounced. Brian’s caveman behavior had turned Justin on so much that he fucked Brian into the mattress and then some. After their loving they cuddled close to recover. 

"Wow, Sunshine, if I had known you’d react that way to me getting all caveman, I would have done that years ago. You were quite masterful." 

The smug look immediately appeared on Justin’s face. "Bri, I never got the chance to ask about your day." 

"I had a good day. Bree loved school." 

"You never fully explained that one." 

"Cynthia had the art department put a new sign on the daycare door. It reads, ‘Kinnetik Pre-school and Daycare Center.’ The ladies who run the place are certified teachers and they were happy to do it. The parents are pretty happy about it too. The kids may get a little jump on kindergarten. I’ve been told the children are sucking it all up like sponges." 

"Way cool." 

"Yup, and I had lunch with my mother today." 

"You what!?" 

"I took Joan to lunch." 

"Not at the diner. I don’t think she was very comfortable there." 

"You’re right. I shouldn’t have done that. I took her to Pappaganos. She looked real smart in her new frock and we had a nice genteel lunch." 

"Um, the wait staff behaved, right?" 

"Jus, it’s been years since I fucked any of them and those waiters are probably long gone." 

"Yeah, but the legend lives on." 

"Alberto was there. He made Joan feel like a princess. We had a good time. I think I need to go slow with her. She needs to see that there’s more to me than being gay." 

"Brian, you shouldn’t have to change for her, for anyone." 

"I’m not, Sunshine. But she needs time to get used to me. And I need to take the time to show her the real me. Not what Joan assumes is me." 

Brian laid his head on Justin’s chest and kissed a dusky pink nipple. Justin hugged him close and began to slowly rake his fingers through the soft brunet hair. 

"Besides," Brian whispered, "I want my own mother. I’m tired of borrowing everyone else's." 

Justin heard Brian sigh and felt him begin to relax. The even little wheeze told Justin that Brian was falling asleep. Justin continued to gently massage Brian’s scalp until Brian was asleep. Justin kissed the top of Brian’s head. 

"My hero," Justin whispered as sleep took him too.  


	8. Chapter 8

Friday morning and Edna's Treasures was abuzz with activity. The men were getting ready for work and the children were getting ready for school. After the rocky start at the beginning of the week, they were all falling into a nice routine. John and Bobby were off to take Patrick to school as Brian, Justin and Bree headed for Pittsburgh. 

"Justin, drop me and Bree off and then take the car so you can chauffeur JP and Katerina around." 

"Okay. I want Katerina to see the Kinney/Patrick exhibit. We can meet you later for lunch." Justin kissed Brian and Bree then drove to the hotel to pick up his 'cousins.' 

Justin had fun shepherding the Taylors around town. His tour included the theater that John et al, renovated and the bowling alley. After some shopping they wound up at the gallery. JP wanted to show Katerina some of the artwork that was discovered including the Patrick statues. Katerina also had the opportunity to see many Justin Taylor originals. 

Justin's cell began to ring as they were admiring the paintings. 

"Hey, Sunshine." 

"Hey, yourself. What's up?"  

"Not me at the moment but I need to tell you something and I think you better sit down." 

Justin became slightly alarmed and found a bench in a quiet corner. "Okay, I'm sitting. Please don't tell me something bad happened." 

"Depends on your point of view." 

"Brian!" 

"Down, partner. We've been summoned." 

"We?" 

"Yes, we, including JP and Katerina. The whole gang is getting calls as we speak. Tonight. And we better not refuse." 

"How did she find out?" 

"Jus, you know her network of spies is almost as advanced as mine. It would have happened sooner or later." 

"Yeah, but I was hoping to get them safely back on the plane before she got the chance." 

"Not a snowball’s chance in hell." 

At that moment Lindsay ran out of the office with her cell phone at arm's length. Justin could hear Melanie shrieking on the other end. 

"Shit, Melanie must have gotten the summons. She's cursing at Lindsay now." 

"That explains my ears burning. She must be cursing me out too. I gotta go, Sunshine. Mikey's calling and Ted just ran into my office. And if I'm not mistaken, Emmett's on my other line." 

"Shit! Brian, how does one translate Debbie for JP and Katerina?" 

"I haven't a fucking clue. Later." 

"Later," Justin said meekly.  

"Justin, are you all right?" JP saw the distress on Justin’s face. Justin could only shrug.

 

A few hours later Justin, Brian, JP and Katerina pulled up in front of Debbie's.  They had dropped Briana off with Grandma Jenn.  They were deep into consultations about new outfits for Bree's dolly when they left.  A great evening would be had by all at the Taylor residence.

 

"Well, I suppose we have to go in," Brian sighed as he cut the engine.

 

"Excuse me," JP said, "but I thought this was a party.  Why are you so … so reluctant to go in?"  
  


"The person giving this fiesta is … um … a little unusual," Brian tried to explain.

 

"A lot unusual," Justin corrected.

 

"More unusual than your father?" JP asked with a look of wonder on his face.

 

Brian snorted.  "A different kind of unusual."

 

"Excuse me, please, but what does that mean?  Katerina is getting frightened."  
  
"Debbie is a wonderful woman, but she comes on rather … strong.  Try to prepare yourself for the Spanish Inquisition," Brian told JP.

 

"I … I don't understand," JP said apprehensively.

 

"It's very hard to explain, but just know that her intentions are good," Justin said, as the door to the house was flung open.

 

"Get your asses out of that vehicle.  Everybody's here and we're fucking waiting for you."  Debbie's voice cut through the night air.

 

"Let's go," Brian sighed.  "The fun's about to begin."

 

Slowly they climbed out of the Cherokee.  JP and Katerina looked rather bewildered as they marched stoically up the path to Debbie's front door.

 

"So you're the people I've been hearing about," Debbie said holding onto JP's shoulders and looking him up and down.  "I can see the Taylor resemblance," she declared.  "I can't believe you came all the way from South America to find Justin."  
  
"Actually JP was looking for anyone in our family," Justin supplied.  "He happened to find my father first."  
  
"Shit!" Debbie reacted.  "What's the word for too fucking bad in Spanish?  Never mind!  Get yourselves into the house.  We have tons of food.  That'll make you all feel better."  
  
"Along with a fifth of scotch," Brian mumbled as Debbie shoved them into the house.

 

Everyone was assembled inside with their bowls of putanesca and glasses of wine.  Justin made the introductions of JP and Katerina and made sure they got some food.

 

"So," Debbie said cornering Katerina, "what are you and your brother planning to do now that you've found Justin?"  Katerina stared at her with big eyes.  "It's a simple question.  There seems to be some concern that you're after his money."  
  
"She doesn't speak English, Deb," Justin said as soon as he realized what was happening.  He had been talking to Emmett.  "They're not after my money.  They just wanted to check out their heritage."

 

"Who knew that Patrick Taylor was so fucking prolific," Debbie laughed.  "And here I thought he was gay."  
  
"He may have been gay, but he wanted children," Justin replied.

 

"Looks like he got his wish, and in spades.  Have you figured out how many children he had?"  

 

"Several."

 

"Holy fucking shit!"  Debbie was her usual effusive self.

 

"JP, how many children do you know Patrick Taylor had?"

 

"At least three."  
  
"So you're descended from these children?" Debbie asked her guest.

 

"From one of them," JP agreed.

 

"This is really fucking unbelievable," Debbie reacted.

 

"It is the way of the world," JP said simply.

 

"And he's a philosopher too," Debbie laughed.

 

JP frowned wondering what this loud woman was talking about.  He merely stated what he thought.

 

"Eat up," Debbie ordered.  There's plenty more where that came from.  She bustled off to the kitchen to dish up some more of her pasta.

 

"I see why you tried to warn me," JP said to Justin.  "She's … different."  
  
Justin chuckled.  "You got that right."  
  
"But she has good food."  
  
"Make sure you tell her that, and you'll make her day."

 

JP smiled and nodded.

 

Justin looked around, but didn't see Brian anywhere.  He headed towards the back door figuring that Brian had beat a hasty retreat to the calm and quiet of the back yard.  He opened the door and stepped outside.  Brian and Michael were standing looking up at the stars while Brian smoked a cigarette.

 

"JP seems to be okay," Brian was saying.

 

"But how do you really know that?  You and Justin are worth a lot of money," Michael countered.

 

"Jesus, Mikey.  You sound like Justin's fucking father."  
  
"Well, I'm just looking out for your best interests.  Isn't that what best friends do?"

 

Brian let out a sigh.  "Yeah," was all he said.

 

"Brian," Justin interrupted.  "I think JP and Katerina might be ready to leave."  He thought maybe it was time they all got out of there.

 

"That sounds like a plan," Brian said.

 

"Be careful," Michael warned.

 

"I'm a big boy and so is Justin.  We can handle this."  
  
"I hope so," Michael added.

 

Justin took Brian's hand and they went back inside.  They spoke to JP and Katerina who were more than ready to leave.  They had felt very overwhelmed by the crowd of people and all their questions.  Even kind and gentle people like the very muscular man who was Debbie's son-in-law had bombarded them with questions.  After some rapid goodbyes they made their way out to the Cherokee.

 

When the door to the house closed behind them, the room erupted with more questions and admonishments.

 

"I wonder who they really are?"

 

"Brian and Justin need to be careful."  
  
"That Katerina is a beautiful girl.  Do you think she's looking for a rich husband?"

 

"She's looking in the wrong place coming here."  
  
"That JP has the most beautiful eyes."

 

"They seemed nice, but you never know."

 As the Cherokee drove away, Brian looked at his somewhat shell shocked passengers in the backseat.  "Don't worry.  They're harmless, and I think they've had all their shots."  
  
Brian was deep in thought as they drove to Jennifer's to pick up the Squirt and then head for the hotel. As Justin jumped out of the Cherokee to get their daughter, Brian had an evil but nice thought. He turned to look in the back seat to ask his newly found 'family' an important question. 

"Tomorrow is Saturday; did you two have any plans?" 

"No, not really, maybe drive through the city again," JP answered for them both and quickly translated for his sister. 

"Good, then you're going to pack an overnight bag and come home with us. Believe me, the Pitts is not that interesting." 

"Come home with you?" 

"Yep, I think I have a plan." 

"What plan?" Justin asked as he opened the back door to strap Bree into her car seat. 

"A little barbecue plan," Brian snarked then he motioned for them to switch places. "You drive; I have some calls to make. To the hotel, James." 

"Asshole," Justin groused with a grin. He pulled out into the street as Brian took out his cell. 

"Deb, is the gang still there gossiping about us?" Debbie was the first on Brian's call list. 

"Yes, you asshole, and didn't you just leave here?" 

"Aw, Maw, give me a fucking break." 

"What is it, kiddo, you leave your favorite butt plug behind?" 

"You know, Deb, that's even gross for you. I called to issue my own summons. You can pass it along to the gang. The cottage, tomorrow afternoon at one. The last big barbecue of the season before it gets nasty. It's supposed to be warm and sunny. Oh, and bring Lacy." 

"What are you up to?" 

"I'm always up. See you tomorrow and tell Emmett he better not wake me at eight." 

"Goodnight, kiddo." 

"Night Maw, and good night, Mikey!" Brian laughed as he cut the connection. 

On the other end, Debbie howled with laughter as Michael turned beet red as he hung up the extension phone. 

"John?" Brian made his second call. 

"Hi, Bri, what's up?" 

"Why is everyone interested in my cock?" 

"Maybe because it has its own zip code," John answered without hesitation. Over the years John had grown very wise in the ways of Brian Kinney. 

"How was the summons?" 

"Not bad and I issued one of my own for tomorrow afternoon. You think your mom and Steve can join us?" 

"I'll call them now. See you soon?" 

"We're on the way." 

"Later, bro." 

"Later." 

It was easy enough to pick up whatever JP and Katerina would need for a couple of days, drive to the cottage and then settle them in for the night. 

The lovers cuddled close in the middle of their four poster, looking at each other. 

"Bri, I think my gerbil jumped ship and is doing a tango in your brain. What's going on in there?" Justin gently thumped the top of Brian’s head. 

"Something about the timing of all this has been grating on my nerves." 

"What do you mean? Are you thinking like my father that JP and Katerina are after my money?" 

"No, Sunshine, I don't believe that. If that were true, they would have had a lawyer drop papers in our lap demanding a cut. No, it's something else. I just haven’t worked it all out yet." 

"And you think by bringing everyone together tomorrow, you'll be able to figure it out?" 

"Not sure. But why did JP take so long to introduce his sister to us?" 

"Maybe it's just like he said, she's shy, young and doesn't speak much English." 

"No, there's more to it. And Justin, when we went to Panama, practically everyone spoke English or enough English to communicate with us. Go to sleep, Sunshine. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be one busy day." 

"Okay. I love you, you know." 

"I know." 

The lovers somehow got impossibly closer and fell asleep.  

***** 

"Helloooo!" 

"Fuck! I will personally yank his balls off and shove them down his fucking throat." Brian cursed Emmett as he got out of bed to go to the sun porch door. 

"Brian! Pants!" Justin rolled over and buried himself under a pillow. Whoever was at the door, Brian was more than capable of dealing with him. 

"Emmett, I said not before eight!" 

"It's not before eight; it's eight-thirty." Emmett smiled his best toothy grin while Drew blushed and tried his damnedest to make himself very small. 

"Go. Kitchen. Make coffee, plenty of coffee and do NOT wake up the kids. I am going back to bed. You will NOT wake me before nine-thirty. Understood?"  

"Understood, your majesty." 

Brian mumbled another curse then stumbled back to bed. Promptly at nine-thirty, a gentle rap at their bedroom door awakened Justin. 

"Come in?" Justin softly called out. 

"Hey, baby, you decent?" Emmett was carrying a tray with coffee and fresh biscuits. 

"Em, what are you doing?" 

"Bringing the king and his consort breakfast in bed. Now, wake up his majesty before this gets cold. I know he hates cold coffee." 

"He's awake." Brian rolled over to glance at the clock then snorted at the time. "Emmett, I’ll kill you later, after my coffee." 

"You do that. Here ya go, sweetums. Enjoy. I’ll start breakfast for the masses. I think I hear your little angel and if those giggles I hear coming from the other cottage mean anything, Patrick just woke up his dads. Kids make the greatest alarm clocks," Emmett chuckled, then left to go back to the kitchen. 

Emmett and Justin shooed away everyone from the kitchen. Everyone left with heaping plates of Emmett's morning delicacies to eat at their leisure. John and Drew went to watch ESPN and talk sports. Bobby took the kids along with JP and Katerina through the garden and down to the stream. Brian escaped the madness by going to his office to look over some contracts and catch up on business news via the internet. They had a few hours before the family would descend upon them. 

Something didn't add up and Brian was determined to figure it out by the end of the day. Then let the chips falls where they may. 

Brian's eyes wandered toward Justin's end of the attic office. He smiled softly, shaking his head at the pile of papers and mess that constituted Justin's organization of his desk. No matter how long they lived together, Justin was still a slob. He kept everything they shared neat and orderly, but whatever was truly Justin’s was still a mess. Brian crossed to Justin's desk to shuffle through the papers trying to make sense of it all. 

As he came across a folder that said 'Edna' a few notes in Edna's distinctive scrawl fluttered out.As Brian retrieved the papers, many had sticky notes attached with Justin's scribble on them. They all said the same thing, "Edna-need help reading this." Brian shook his head again. If Justin needed help 'translating' Edna's handwriting, he could have come to him. Brian had no problem reading the woman’s scrawl. One note in particular caught Brian’s eye and it might be the key to JP and Katerina.


	9. Chapter 9

The party was in full swing chez Kinney-Taylor.  The barbecues were humming and everyone was cooking.  Emmett was having a fit because all of his plans were being totally ignored.  Nobody really needed a party planner when old friends got together and there was plenty of beer and food.

 

"Gus," Bree said to her brother looking up into his face and turning her toe in as she scuffed her pink running shoe across the floor of the sun porch.

 

"Yes, Squirt," Gus said with a smile as he gulped down the last bite of his hamburger.

 

"Go to stream?"

 

"You want to go down to the stream?" Gus asked to be sure he had heard right.

 

Bree nodded and gave her best 'take me please' look.  "Fwogs," she managed to say.

 

"You little…devil," Gus said with a laugh.  "Dad will kill us if he finds out."

 

Bree scuffed her toe some more and merely smiled.

 

Gus decided he might as well take all the kids, so he rounded up Patrick and JR and went to tell Justin and Brian where they were going.

 

"Watch the little ones," Justin said.  "They can do silly things around water."  
  
"I'll be careful," Gus promised.

 

"I know you will, Sonny Boy," Brian said ruffling Gus' hair.

 

"Could you use a little more help?" Lacy asked seeing them all getting ready to go out.  She had been enjoying watching everyone kibbitz around in the porch but a little time in the sun sounded good.

 

"Um … sure," Gus said.  "Everybody take someone's hand and let's go," he said enthusiastically.

 

"No unexpected baptisms," Justin cautioned as they all made their way out the door.  Gus was in the lead holding Bree's hand who held Patrick's hand who held JR's hand.  Lacy took hole of JR's hand and the two oldest made a kid sandwich of the younger ones.  Justin finally smiled his approval as it looked like Gus knew what he was doing.

 

"They teach them things like that at swim camp," Brian joked elbowing Justin gently in the ribs.  "They'll be fine."  
  
"I know, but I can't help it if I worry."  
  
"That's why I love you," Brian said planting a big, wet smacker on Justin's lips.

 

"Hey, Kinney, you got any dance music in your collection?" Emmett asked.  Having decided to give up with his organization of the party, he thought dancing might be fun.  "We don't hit Babylon much anymore so let's shake our booties here."  He did his patented praise Jesus twirl.

 

Brian shook his head, but went into the living room to pop in a dance mix that he had.  The speakers in the sun porch began blaring the techno music.  Everyone grabbed a partner and started dancing.

 

"Come on, Carl," Debbie laughed.  "We can't let these homos outdo us."  She took Carl's hand and they began to do the hustle.  Everyone was somewhat speechless until they got used to the sight.

 

"Brings back good memories," Ted said as he danced with Allen.

 

"Yeah," Emmett agreed as he gyrated with Drew.  "Loneliness, multiple turn downs, drug overdoses, waking up someplace you don't remember going."  
  
"Good times," Ted laughed.  Things had certainly changed, especially for him.  He pulled Allen closer and bumped suggestively against his groin.  Allen was the stability and grounding that Ted had always needed.  With Allen he always felt special.  He could almost believe that he was special.

 

Brian and Justin were doing their special grinding act much to the consternation of Melanie.  "Don't those two ever get enough," she griped as she danced with Lindsay.

 

"Leave them alone," Lindsay smiled.  "They're having a good time."  
  
"Are you?"

 

"What?"

 

"You seem to be more interested in what they're doing than in what we're doing," Melanie sniped.

 

"Fuck you, and in only the best way," Lindsay laughed swinging Melanie around and kissing her heartily.

 

"Ew!" Brian commented.  "Keep them away from my brass bed."  
  
Justin snorted.  "Don't be such a dick.  And when did it become your brass bed?"  
  
Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek and then said, "Don't you remember how long it took us to fumigate that bed the last time they stayed here?"  
  


"If you don't bring that up again," Justin whispered against Brian's ear, "I'll let you do whatever you want to me in our brass bed tonight."  
  
"Do you think you've got anything new for me?" Brian challenged.

 

The fire in Justin's eyes immediately flamed.  "I think I can come up with something.  I'm very creative."  
  
"I know, my little artiste," Brian smiled.  "What do you think has kept me around for all these years?"

 

JP and Katerina watched the people dancing, as they drank their beers.  After a hushed conversation they finally stood up and began dancing with each other.  Brian observed them over Justin's shoulder.  He particularly noted the beautiful Katerina, and wondered why she kept so much to herself.  Not speaking English didn't really account for her very shy demeanor.

 

Finally the dance disc ran out and everyone grabbed a beer to cool off.  Brian went back inside to find some other CD's to dance to.  Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

 

As they were well into the second dance session Gus and the kids were walking back from the stream.  Bree had found several frogs but Gus has talked her into leaving them by the stream, and not bringing them back for her father.  He hoped that little gesture might earn him some brownie points when he started bugging his father about a car as soon as he got his license.

 

"Gus," Lacy said as she moved up closer to the boy.  "I haven't seen much of you since we stopped working on the journals with Justin."

 

"I guess we move in different circles now," Gus said with a sigh.  He could still go for Lacy but he knew she didn't feel that way about him.

 

"I'm still working at the diner.  You could stop in some time."  
  
"I … I don't think that's such a good idea."  
  
"Why not?  I thought we agreed to be friends," Lacy said.

 

Gus decided to take a page out of his father's book and hit the problem straight on.  "You know I still like you?"

 

"Yeah, but…"  
  
"I just don't think I'd be comfortable around you."  
  
"Oh," Lacy said sadly.  "That's too bad.  I don't have many friends."  
  
Gus looked at her and his heart softened.  "I didn't mean that quite the way it sounded.  I like you, and I'd like to be friends.  I just don't want it to be awkward."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Okay, I'll stop into the diner this week.  When do you have a shift?"  
  
"Everyday, three till nine," she replied with a big smile.

 

Gus felt himself blush.  He liked making her happy and it didn't take much.  He'd go to the diner and be the best friend he could.

 

"Gus, fwog," Bree cried as they got to the edge of the grass at the back of the house.  She pointed to a large bullfrog hopping near the path.  "Dada!"

 

"No, Bree, no frog for Dada."  
  
"Why?" she pouted.

 

"Bree, how about I give you a piggyback ride?" Lacy asked.

 

"Yay!  Piggy!" the little girl yelled.

 

Lacy quickly picked her up and got her positioned for her ride bouncing her gently.  Bree laughed and giggled and forgot all about the frog.

 

"Thanks," Gus smiled at Lacy as he let Patrick climb on his back.  
  
"That's what friends are for," Lacy giggled as she and Gus ran towards the house with their riders screaming in delight.  JR followed along wondering when she had become too big for such things.

 

When they entered the sun porch, the dancing was pretty well over and dessert was being set out.  Bree gave Justin a hug and a kiss, but she couldn't see her Dada anywhere.  "Dada?" she asked her other father.

 

"Hm," Justin said.  "You stay with Gus and I'll see if I can find him.  He's been acting strange all day."

 

"'Kay," she said as she ran over to Gus who was getting juice for his charges.

*****

"Hi. My name is Lacy," Lacy said shyly to the petite Katerina. Katerina was a couple of years older than Lacy but shorter in stature. Lacy hadn’t totally given up boy's clothing; to anyone who didn’t know Lacy, her gender was still a mystery.  

"I am Katerina." Katerina held out her hand which Lacy gently took to give a little shake. "Are you a girl?" Katerina asked in a whisper and in English. 

 

"Yes. Does that bother you? Did you think I was a boy?" Lacy had no idea that Katerina wasn't supposed to be able to speak English so she carried on. She thought Katerina was whispering because she was embarrassed by not knowing if Lacy was a girl or not. The girls were sitting at the far corner of the sun porch away from most of the family and the noise. 

 

"I thought maybe you were a boy but then I heard you talking to Gus. I hoped you were a girl like me." 

 

"Like you? I wish I was like you. You're so pretty. You look like a girl." Lacy leaned in and whispered more softly. "You have boobs like a girl. Mine are so small, that's why they think I'm a boy." 

 

"And you want people to think you're a boy?" Katerina found herself fascinated by Lacy and a little scared by her. 

 

"I feel safe when I look like a boy, then men don't usually want to hurt me." 

 

Katerina wasn't sure what Lacy meant but men frightened her. She was always safe with her brothers, especially JP who always looked after her even when they were small children, but that was going to change as soon as they went back home. She felt safe with this new family because the men weren't interested in her. She had nothing to fear from them. All they wanted was each other. 

 

Brian was up in his office again skimming through Edna's notes, the ones that Justin was unable to read. From his vantage point he could see Lacy and Katerina huddled together in their corner, sipping their sodas and nibbling their snacks. 

 

Brian was beginning to make sense out of it all. One note, he couldn't help but read over and over again. 

 

_How stupid am I? I've lived in this village for most of my adult life. I've known all the families, witnessed countless births and buried many dear friends. And yet, I did not put two and two together._ _I have shopped in their store long before Juanito was born. I knew his grandfather. Helped him to go through our large Bible, searching the old records. And yet when I met the boys, I still didn't put it all together._

 

_I was so taken with those boys. Regretted that one or all were not my own son; it blinded me. And then they went home, back to_ _America_ _._

 

_I should have told Juan. And now it's too late._ _Juanito must marry and take his father's place. The boy loves the girl they have chosen for him. They were friends since childhood and grew to love each other. They will have a good marriage. Even at this young age, they will have a good marriage._

 

_But Katerina. The child will not be happy._ _When the boys were here, JP and Katerina were babies. Meeting Justin would hold no meaning for them. And then as they grew older, it was evident Juanito would follow his father's footsteps._

 

_I pray I made the right choice. If my Keith were here to guide me, I would feel more confident. Maybe it will work out and it’s only a phase. I pray it's only a phase she is going through. If she were a man...men seem to have an easier time of it. The poor sweet girl._ _Juanito protects her but when he marries and takes over the business, he will not have the time to protect her as he once did. She will bow to the family pressure. Maybe I should show what I have learned to Juan. He is still the head of his house. It should be up to him._  

 

"Brian, why are you hiding up here?" 

 

"I'm not hiding, Sunshine." 

 

"Then what are you doing? The kids miss you and we have guests." 

 

"Them!? They're not guests. Freeloaders, the lot of them." 

 

"And you love them. Now answer the question. What are you doing? And is that my Edna file? The one with the notes I couldn't read?" 

 

"Yes, it is. And you should have come to me with this. I could have helped you. Edna and I didn't just e-mail, we faxed. We faxed a lot. I got used to reading that chicken scrawl of hers." 

 

"But what does this have to do with anything? Did you learn more about Kinney or Patrick?" 

 

"No, but I did learn more about your Central American cousins. And they knew Edna. Or at least she knew the family, their father to be specific." 

 

"You're kidding?" 

 

"No, I'm serious and I think I know why they're here." 

 

"So what are you fucking waiting for? Tell me!" 

 

"Not yet. If I'm wrong and I make a huge fucking mistake then let it be my mistake, not yours. If I'm right, I'll share the credit." 

 

"Brian Kinney, you don't have to fight my battles for me!" 

 

"I'm not, Sunshine, besides I thought it turned you on when I got all caveman." 

 

"It does, but sometimes I have to beat my own chest. Do you know what I mean?" 

 

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean. Come on, let’s go down. I feel the need for some more thumpa thumpa music. I have to burn off the gazillion calories of dessert." 

 

"Bri, we haven't had dessert yet." 

 

"Just being prepared." 

 

"You." Justin gently swatted Brian across his very flat stomach then gave his man a kiss. Whatever Brian was up to, Justin would have to trust that Brian would make it all turn out right.  
 

***** 

 

"Lacy, can you help me? I can't go back home." Katerina leaned in to whisper in the girl’s ear. "Can I trust you? You seem to know things. I can't go back home." Katerina was almost in tears as she pleaded at Lacy. 

 

"I don't know what to do. I just got off the streets. I'm not even seventeen!" 

 

"Then I don't know what to do. I can't go back. I'll have to hide someplace." The tears in Katerina's eyes pierced through Lacy's soul. 

 

"Wait, I think I know someone who can help." Lacy searched the family in the porch. Her eyes fell on Debbie. 

 

Following Lacy's line of sight, Katerina began to shake. "No, not her. She scares me; she is so loud." 

 

"I know but she's a good person. She helped me when I had no place to live, no job, but she's not the one I'm looking for." Lacy scanned the crowd again. "There he is!" Lacy found the man who she thought could make sense of all of this. "Come on, we need to go for a walk in the woods." 

 

"Not another walk in the woods," Katerina mumbled but followed Lacy anyway. 

 

Tired of all the loud music, John switched the CD's and something ridiculously romantic began to play. He grabbed Bobby, held him close and they began to sway. Bobby nuzzled at John's neck as his lover danced him around the room. It reminded them of all the nights they spent at the Honey Bear. Like Brian and Justin who appeared to have outgrown Babylon, he and Bobby found it easier to dance at home. The lovers in the room followed John and Bobby's lead and danced, before Emmett's desserts would call them away.   


	10. Chapter 10 - Final

"Lacy, what the fuck am I doing out here? It’s getting dark and I want to spend some time with Nick. You know we don’t have much time together," Hunter groused as he was led to the stream by the two young women.  
   
"Hunter, Katerina needs your help. You know stuff." 

"What stuff?" 

"Kat, I think you better tell Hunter." 

"But how can he help me?" Katerina's eyes got big as she looked Hunter up and down. He was still so youthful looking that she didn't think he knew anything. 

"Christ! Will one of you tell me what the fuck is going on?" Hunter was getting frustrated and he wanted to get back to Nick.

***** 

"Look at them. You'd think it was an orgy, not a barbecue!" Emmett complained, loudly, to Debbie as he watched the couples hugging and kissing and groping in various corners of the cottages. 

"Emm, honey, it wasn't long ago that having an orgy was the point of the evening." 

"Well, right now, my dessert is the point of the evening," Emmett huffed back. 

"Sweetie, where is that hunky man of yours? You need your priorities rearranged." 

"Here I am." Drew recognized the upset look on his partner’s face. "What is it, baby?" 

"Oh Drewsie, nobody cares that I slaved over dessert. And Starbucks has nothing over my blends. If they don’t eat soon, it’ll all be ruined." 

It was true. Since 99% of the people in attendance were gay, no one felt obligated to show any restraint. Debbie and Carl were used to it as were Claire and Steve. The whole cottage was immersed in love. The only one who was a little taken aback was JP. He had never seen so many gay people in one place before. He had no idea where to look anymore. 

"Don't worry, baby. I’ll get their attention." Drew put two fingers in his mouth and let out a rip roaring and very macho whistle. "Listen up, people! Emmett slaved all morning making dessert and you all are going to eat it!" Drew bellowed loud enough to be heard across a football field.  

"Well, why didn't you fucking say so?" Debbie countered. "It all looks wonderful, Emm!" 

Debbie and Carl went up to the table to load up their plates. They were followed closely by Ted and Allen and then everyone else. The kids were treated to special cookies that Emmett had made especially for them. Soon the whole cottage was oohing and aahing over the delicacies.   
Emmett's smile was back and that made Drew one happy partner. 

"See baby, you just have to know how to handle them," Drew said to his now ecstatic lover. 

"My hero!" Emmett cooed into Drew’s ear as he made up a plate for his man. 

"Auntie Emm!" Bree came running up to Emmett holding one of Emmett’s cookies in her little hand. 

"What is it, sweetheart?"  

"Cookie, good!" Briana said to the tall queen who now had tears of joy in his eyes.  
   
Emmett scooped up the little girl and gave her a hug. "Then my work here is done," Emmett whispered into the golden locks. 

Brian and Justin looked on with big grins on their faces. 

"The Squirt's work is done too," Brian whispered into Justin's golden locks. 

"Yeah," Justin whispered back. 

***** 

JP and Katerina were standing in front of one of Justin's unfinished pieces. It was a large abstract piece with a myriad of colors running through it but surprisingly peaceful at the same time. There were tears in Katerina's eyes and JP was very animated as he spoke to her in Spanish and in hushed tones. 

"No! Impossible. You will come home as planned. You will not disgrace the family." 

"Please, Juan, I can't go back. You love Felisia; you are meant to be together. I do not love Pedro. I won't love him."  
   
"Nonsense. You will learn." 

"I am not like you; you know this. Please don't make me." 

"Trouble in paradise?" JP and Katerina jumped as Brian silently glided over and snarked loudly at the brother and sister who were in their heated argument. 

"Brian, I do not want to be rude. You have opened your home to us but this is a personal family matter. It's no business of yours," JP attempted to stand up to Brian which was rather difficult when Brian was looming over him. 

"A family matter, huh. In that case it may affect Justin and what affects Justin affects me. And that makes it my business." Brian’s voice was getting louder and the family was beginning to gather around them. 

"Brian, what are you doing?" Justin came trotting over to see what got his spouse's thong in a twist. 

"Just clearing the air, Sunshine. The pieces are beginning to fit." 

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked all wide-eyed. 

"Yeah, kiddo, what are you talking about?" Debbie couldn't keep her nose out of it. 

"Kinney, why are you harassing them?" Melanie jumped in. 

"Well, since you all ARE our family, I guess you should know too." 

"Brian, no," JP pleaded. 

"Are you scared of the truth?" Brian glared at JP. 

"What truth?" Justin fired back. He was getting annoyed at Brian and embarrassed. 

"Their truth. Edna Galloway's truth." JP and Katerina gulped at the mention of Edna's name. 

"Who knows Miss Edna?" Katerina asked, speaking English quite clearly. 

"Yes, we know Edna and I know she knew your family and for one who claims not to speak English, you do it very well." Brian's eyes narrowed and zoned in on the helpless girl. 

"Brian, be nice," Lacy said meekly as she came over and put her arm around Katerina. 

"Another country heard from," Brian snarked then grinned. His suspicions were right.  

"Brian, I think you better explain yourself," John, the voice of reason spoke. 

Brian nodded, got himself a mug of coffee and began his pitch. "First off, I believe you when you said you were only here to find relatives and that you never meant to go after the 'Taylor fortune'. Whatever that may be. I did think that the timing was more than coincidental. Edna's death, The Rage movie going worldwide. But it was all just coincidence. You should have been honest with us. Edna told your father about us. You knew all about Justin before you got here. We would have understood your curiosity. We shared your curiosity about our ancestors. At least Justin did and sucked us all into it." Brian slipped his arm around Justin's shoulders and gave him a kiss to the temple. "If it wasn't for Justin, a lot of what you see here would not have existed. Now for your little problem," Brian began again. 

"Problem?" Justin looked up at his lover and then at JP and Katerina. 

"Yes, Sunshine, a very big problem if I’m not mistaken. JP is engaged to be married and as soon as he goes home, the wedding will take place and he will take his place as head of the household and run the business his father left to him." Brian looked at JP for affirmation and JP nodded confirming what he said. 

"Oh, for a minute I thought you were going to say he was gay and was trying to get out of the wedding." This time it was Michael who ventured that hypothesis. 

"Very good, Mikey! Close but no cigar. Nope, our little JP over here, is straight. Straighter than straight. I haven't seen someone this straight in a very long time. He's not even bi or gay curious. We have one happy little het in the family." 

Several in the family broke out into giggles at Brian’s description of JP, and the young man in question blushed deeply from head to toe. 

"Katerina on the other hand..." Brian paused dramatically for effect and to let his implication sink into the collective family brain. 

"Un-fucking believable!" Debbie shouted. 

"Shit! The man's gaydar works for lesbians too!" Melanie grumbled loudly for everyone to hear. She hated when Brian was right about things as usual. 

"Yeah, well, we can blame it on Patrick's genes. It appears he passed on the gay gene or in this case the lesbian gene to little Katerina. And herein lies the problem. Katerina probably just finished high school and now she's supposed to follow the family traditions and culture, get married and start making babies. Married to a MAN. Not a good thing if you're a lesbian."   
A number of "Shits!" "Fuck!" And "Oh that's so sad," ran through the family. Katerina slumped next to her brother and Lacy tightened her hold. 

"So, if I can trust my eyes, Miss Katerina Taylor wants to stay here in the land of the free and the home of the queers. While JP goes back to take his rightful place as head of the Panama Taylor family." 

JP and Katerina both nodded in agreement. 

"Bri, can we help them?" Justin's blue eyes looked up into Brian's with hope. 

"I don't know, Sunshine. I think that's one for the lawyers in the family to answer. She certainly has a home here with us or with any one of us, including your mother when she learns about all of this. We can find her a job and certainly send her to college if Katerina has a career in mind. As for becoming a citizen, that's not up to me. I can make everything else happen in a heartbeat when Katerina and JP give me the word." 

"You would do this for me?" Katerina gazed with awe into the hazel eyes that were filled with strength and love. Brian imperceptibly nodded at the girl. Katerina burst into tears of joy and relief. 

At that point, the ladies in the cottage all rallied and took the girl into the living room to console her and make plans. The sun porch began to buzz with activity and noise of the men gossiping, and kids at play. 

"Brian, you can't fix everything." Ben came up to his friend to add some of his wisdom. 

"I know but she can't go back and get married because it's what's expected of her. She’s much too young to have her spirit crushed."  

"And since when have you become an expert on teenage spirit?" Brian arched an eyebrow at the professor. "Forget I said that. I think you have a lot more experience with teenagers than I care to know about."    
   
Ben laughed then gave his friend a hug.   
   
"Brian." Hunter stepped up into Brian’s space.   
   
"Ah, the master of social work. What words of wisdom do you have for me? You gonna tell me I'm making a mistake or making things worse for her?"   
   
"No, I'm not. Lacy and Katerina cornered me before and told me a little of the problem. And I think Lacy has a big fat crush on Katerina."   
   
"Lacy and her crushes. First Justin and now Katerina. What is it about those Taylors?"   
   
"I haven't a fucking clue. But I do know what Katerina wants to do with her life."   
   
"Oh pul-leese, don't tell me she inherited the Taylor artist gene."    
   
"No, she does like to draw but it's a hobby, not a career option. She wants to be a nurse. God knows we can use more nurses. And maybe I can convince her to work with me at the clinic. Even with Karen and Nick, I can't keep up with everything. I can use the help."   
   
"I'm sure it wouldn’t be too difficult to get her school records and enroll her in nursing school but before we do that I think JP is going to need counseling." Brian and Hunter glanced at JP who was sitting in a corner, looking miserable and guilty for bringing his sister with him to America. "Damn, I corrupted another Taylor."    
   
"Bri, from what I see, the Taylors don't need your help. They do it to themselves." Hunter patted Brian on the back then went to console JP.   
   
"Brian, Bree's getting sleepy, so is Patrick. Bobby and I are going to let them say goodnight and settle them in Patrick's room. It's much quieter on their side." Justin held a yawning Briana in his arms. Bobby had a sleepy Patrick in his.   
   
Brian kissed his daughter goodnight and watched as Justin and Bobby made the rounds then disappeared into the Anderson/Morrison side of the cottage.   
   
"Brian." It was Claire's turn to talk with Brian.   
   
"Have I made a mess of things?" Brian needed Claire’s level head and calmness to reassure him that he had done the right thing.   
   
"No, honey, you did what you always do. You take care of the people you love. You can count on me and Steve." Claire drew Brian into a hug then went off to help Emmett clean up.   
   
Everyone pitched in to set the cottage back to normal.   
   
***** 

Sunday morning at the cottage and the air was cool and crisp. For some reason Justin was up with the birds. He dressed in warm sweats and thick socks then quietly padded to the kitchen to put on the coffee and set the kettle on the stove. He turned the flame on low so the water would take some time to boil. It was times like this when it was all quiet in the cottage when Justin loved to paint. And that's where Katerina found him, in the porch with a mug of tea in one hand and a paint brush in the other.   
   
"Good morning, Justin."   
   
"Good morning, Katerina. Did you sleep well?"   
   
"Yes, I did. I slept better than I have in months."   
   
"That's good. The water in the pot is still hot if you want tea. Help yourself."   
   
"Thank you, I will in a moment. Justin, may I ask you something?"   
   
"Sure."   
   
"When did you know?"   
   
"Know?"   
   
"That you liked men instead of women."   
   
"I guess I always knew I liked girls as friends and not as girlfriends. But I guess I was about sixteen when I really knew for sure. I met Brian when I was seventeen. That was it for me. I knew I'd never love anyone else but him."   
   
"So young!"   
   
"Yes, it really scared my mother, and my father kicked me out. We haven't been father and son since."   
   
"I'm sorry. You must miss him."   
   
"I do; sometimes I miss him a lot. Brian had it worse than me. It's only now that he and his mother are learning to be a family again. But my mom and I are very close. She's the best."   
   
"Yes, she is a wonderful person. She made me feel so comfortable. So did Molly. Is Molly a, a..."   
   
"A lesbian? No, she likes guys. She likes them a lot," Justin giggled. "When did you know?"   
   
"I guess I'm like you. I always knew but it didn't really matter, until I was told that it was expected that I get married. I don't want to be with someone I can't love."   
   
"I know the feeling. Brian and I broke up once and I lived with someone else for a while but it was horrible. It felt wrong. We got through it though."   
   
They were silent for a while and Justin sipped some more of his tea.   
   
"Your Brian is a good man. Much machismo, yes?"   
   
"Very macho. Until he queens out."   
   
"Queens out?"   
   
"You'll find out soon enough. Just ignore him; we all do." Justin gave Katerina a coy smile.   
   
"What do you know about Lacy?"   
   
"Not much. Hunter found her. At first we all thought she was a boy. She was living on the street. He got her cleaned up, got her back in school. Debbie gave her a job and took her in. She’s a good artist. She’s still young and very confused, so be careful." Katerina understood the warning and nodded. "But it would be nice for Lacy to have a female friend." Katerina smiled. She could be just friends with Lacy. For now.   
   
All of a sudden, squeals of laughter were heard coming from the master bedroom and a loud "oomph" as Bree pounced on her Dada. "Up, Dada, up!"   
   
"I'm always up, Squirt."   
   
More laughter and then Justin heard the sound of the bedroom door opening.    
   
"Brian! Pants!" Justin yelled. The bedroom door slammed then reopened after a minute.   
"Katerina, I don't want to frighten you but Brian has a tendency to walk around naked."    
"Naked?!" Katerina said in horror, then her face softened. "He is a very beautiful man. Maybe if I had known such beauty in men existed, I wouldn't be a lesbian."   
    
Now it was Justin’s turn to be horrified. The two Taylors began to laugh as Justin cleaned up his brushes. They then went to the kitchen to start breakfast.  
    
*****

The following Saturday, Justin and Katerina took JP to the airport.  
   
"You are certain you will not come back with me?" JP asked his sister one last time. Katerina could only shake her head, no. "I'm not sure when I can come back. We may not see each other for a very long time."  
   
"I know but it must be this way. I love you, Juan. I promise to study hard. I will try to make you proud of me."  
   
"I am proud of you. I love you, Katerina." Brother and sister shared their tears. "Please take care of her," JP pleaded to Justin.  
   
"I will, I promise. And she'll write you and e-mail you and we can use the video phone. Maybe we can bring you and your wife up here for a vacation." JP nodded then hugged his cousin. "I'm glad you took a chance on us. Thank you for bringing Patrick home."  
   
"Thank you for sharing your discoveries with me. My family will be pleased to know we have Justin Taylor and Briana in our family. I will send pictures of our family as soon as I get home."  
   
Brother and sister hugged one more time then JP stepped through the security gate on his way back home.  
   
*****   
"Brian, you didn't have to bring me shopping. I've been buying my own clothes for most of my life." 

"I know, Mom, but Kinnetik is up for an award. It's all black tie and I want you there." 

"But these clothes are very expensive."  

"I can afford it and I want to do this. Please, Mom." Brian turned his best puppy dog eyes on his mother hoping she'd agree and not get angry.   
    
Joan laughed at her son's ploy. "Enough with the eyes, I get it." 

Mother and son shared the laugh as Brian motioned to the sales staff at his favorite shop. They were then descended upon by a half a dozen men and women all there to please Brian fucking Kinney and his mother. 

As Joan Kinney was modeling a Vera Wang for her son, Craig and Susan Taylor came into the store. Craig had an important dinner to attend and he wanted them to look perfect. Craig accidentally backed into Brian and turned to offer an apology. Craig visibly paled then backed away when he saw who he had bumped into. 

A low growl escaped Brian's throat. "Son, who is that man?" Joan asked, wondering who it was that upset her son. 

"No one, mom. Absolutely no one."  



End file.
